Syd's Diary
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is just what it says: a diary from Syd. It starts off when she enters the Academy and will go through Endings. Now on Wired Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

_Author's Note: This is just different days in Syd's life after she joins it. In this Bridge and Syd are born in 2004 and Sky is born in 2001. Jack and Z are born in 2003._

**September 1, 2022**

I've decided to have a separate diary for my life at SPD. Wow SPD—I'm in SPD. My friends wanted to know why I joined. I think mainly it's because I've never done anything like this before. I love a challenge. I'm also good at anything I try, so odds are I'll be the best at it. My Dad gave me a lecture on how I still need to work on things, but I guess we'll see. This also gives me the opportunity to give back, and I love helping people. I mean not everyone-well actually no one is as good as me. I mean I am a top model, actress, and singer. Who else is as good as me? No one. Everyone loves me and not that I can blame them. But one day I don't know, I felt like everything in my life was the same. I talked to my parents about it who suggested SPD. Now I was in shock, why would they want their precious princess to be in something like this. My Mom's a teacher, not for the money, she says she loves it, and my Dad, well he does business stuff. Plus on the side we raise Pomeranians. My Dad explained that it was kind of like doing service, so I should try it. Here I am.

The first day was pretty cool. I made it through all the tests easy enough. Now granted the uniforms are drab, I mean they're gray. They couldn't be pink or something? Oh well, not everyone has my taste. Anyways, the plus side—the guys. There are some pretty cute guys here which definitely makes life easier. I think some talk to me because of who I am—Syndey Drew. There was someone, who when they talked to me, well they made me feel like I was just a normal person—special, but normal. I've never felt that way before, it was nice. His name is Bridge Carson. He's a new recruit too. We're both on the same team. When I first heard his name I thought it was a little weird—but at the same time it fits him. He was very sincere when he said hi. He's a couple inches taller than me, brownish-reddish hair and I think green or hazel eyes. He's got a cute smile too. We had lunch together. We talked about so many things. He can ramble—a lot. I know he has a point—I just wish he would get to it faster. He also wears gloves. I mean all the time. I wonder if he's one of those people who don't like to touch things. I wonder.

The commander here is Anubis Cruger. He's a dog—really. He seems kind of scary, but I only met him when he briefed us, which was like 2 minutes. I share a room with Liza. She's ok. She tends to talk a lot. It's not like when Bridge talks. I think Liza just talks to be annoying. I'm sure that in time Bridge could have potential of getting annoying, but Liza, it's just horrible. I hate sharing a room, it's so unfair. Maybe I'll talk to Mom and Dad. Money does many wonders.


	2. September 3, 2022

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

_September 3, 2022_

You know what they wanted me to do? My own laundry. I don't do laundry. Period. I've been here a couple days and no one had come to pick up my laundry. I noticed that Liza didn't have any laundry.

"Why'd they pick up yours and not mine?'

Liza looked at me weird. "Pick up what?"

"Your laundry." I stated. I mean hello, what else would I have been talking about.

"Who's they?"

"The people who do the laundry."

Liza gave me another look and replied "I did mine yesterday."

I was puzzled, "Did yours?"

"Laundry. Hello, it's not going to clean itself. Look it's just—"

"I don't need to know where it is. I don't do laundry."

"So what you're going to wear dirty clothes?"

"Eww. No. That's gross."

"So, you're going to—" Liza stopped and picked up a book by the bed. "Fine. Whatever." And with that she left.

I immediately went to the phone and called my parents. "Daddy."

"Hey princess. How are you doing there?"

"They want me to do my own laundry."

"Okay?"

"I can't. Can't you have someone do mine? Please?"

"Don't you think—"

"Daddy, please?" I said in my sweetest voice that'll always get him to do what I want.

"I'll talk to someone."

"Thanks. Love you, bye."

"Bye."

I knew after hanging up that I wouldn't have to do my own laundry.


	3. September 5, 2022

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

**September 5, 2022**

Okay, remember how I said all the tests were easy, well I think it's a ploy just to get people to join. I was horrible at the tests today. Bridge and I both agreed to work on it more together. I guess that's what I get for thinking I know everything. I mean I guess I know everything with stuff that's not SPD. Oh well, I'm not going to stress over it. I'm going to the spa later this week.

Okay, like doing bad on the tests didn't make the day worse enough, I ran into someone today. Now when I say ran into, I mean literally. And to make it worse he's on B-Squad and a complete loser. I'll tell you why.

After doing the tests, and not doing so well on them I was upset. Bridge and I went for a walk and he comforted me. I mean he did put his arm around me and we just walked around. But it was nice knowing that he was there for me. I liked it. By the time we got back to the cafeteria to eat everyone else was already done, which was fine by me because right then I wanted to be alone, well Bridge was fine. Bridge came back over to the table with another cup, a jello cup, and an apple and sat down. I looked at Bridge incredulously.

"Bridge isn't that your third apple?"

He looked up at me and smiled, "Yes. Apples are good for you."

"So, doesn't mean you have to eat a bushel."

Bridge looked at me with pretend shock on his face and then it changed to one of mock concern. "You want one. It'll do you good. I could get you one."

"No. I'm fine."

He started eating the jello cup, and then he held it towards me. "Want some. It's your favorite."

"No. Bridge isn't that your fourth?"

"I'm trying every color."

I nodded, "Right."

He looked at me curiously, "Why do you keep asking about my food?"

I paused for a second and then looked closely at him, it seemed to kind of irritate him—which was rare. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Bother me?" He looked thoughtful for a minute. "No."

Right. Like I was going to believe that. "Okay. So what do you have two forks for?"

"Because one is for the spaghetti and ones for the salad." He looked at me as if to say 'everybody knows that.' "Now I'm trying to eat, so stop asking me questions."

I smiled for the first time since the tests. "Oh and what are you going to do if I do?"

Bridge noticed me smiling, but didn't say anything for a minute. Then he put his finger to his chin, "Hmmm. Interesting. I'll think of something."

Now I was curious, what would Bridge do to me? "Like what?"

He smiled. "I don't know, but it'll have to be good."

Now I know I should've stopped, but come on, who would? Bridge wasn't going to do anything, and I knew it. "What's in the cup? That makes four cups on your tray."

He looked up. "That's it. You asked for it." He picked up a part of his roll and threw it at me.

Okay so I guess I was wrong. "Hey!" Immediately I took one of his cups and threw it in his face—it turned out to be milk. "Oops."

He wiped off his face with his napkin. "Oops?"

I smiled my sweet innocent smile that always works with everyone. He looked at me in disbelief, "You think that's going to stop me?"

As soon as I jumped out of my seat he jumped out of his. I was gone. I made it out the door and around the corner when I ran into someone. I fell down surprised. I looked up, there was a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes glaring at me. If it weren't for that glare I'd say he was even cute. I stood up just as Bridge came around the corner.

"No running in the halls."

"Sorry." Bridge said. The guy rolled his eyes and walked around us. "Well he seems nice."

"Oh yeah, he's a winner." I looked at Bridge and shrugged my shoulders and we headed back into the dining room.

I couldn't believe how that guy acted. Too bad. He was cute; I wouldn't have minded getting to know him better, if he wasn't a complete loser. Well, hopefully I won't have to deal with him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. September 13, 2022

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

**September 13, 2022**

First off I'm going to tell you about this amazing dream I had last night. And when I say amazing, I mean amazing. It was just, wow-I could never dream—well actually I did have it. Okay I was a princess in a beautiful white castle. There was a forest on the right of the castle. There were beautiful white horses running in the background, I think there might have been a unicorn.

I was walking in the courtyard. I had a beautiful pink flowing dress. And I looked good, but that wasn't any surprise. All of a sudden it started to rain, but then I noticed it wasn't water. It was diamonds! Diamonds! Can you believe it? I love diamonds. They're so pretty, shiny, expensive, and they look good on me. There were diamonds everywhere. I started to play with them. Now, if only that could happen in real life, it really would be a dream come true. But I doubt it.

I found out today that I'm not the only one with special powers. I can turn my hand into any metal I hold. I found out that Bridge has powers too. We were in the Common Room when it came out.

"Syd, did you ever feel like you're completely different than everyone else?"

I looked at him to see if he was just talking, or if he was serious. He was looking down and then slowly looked up at me waiting for me to answer. "Well of course I am. Just look at all I've done compared to everyone else."

He thought for a minute and then shook his head. "No that's not what I mean."

Okay, so now I was confused. "Then what?"

"Well…never mind."

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say. I mean I knew that he wanted to tell me something, but at the same time I don't think he was ready to tell me what it was he wanted to tell me. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I watched as a couple of cadets left the room. Then I glanced around and saw that we were the only two there. I moved closer to Bridge. "Bridge."

He was lost in his own thoughts because when I said his name he jumped a little. "Yeah."

"Why do you always wear those gloves? I mean is it because you don't want to touch germs? Or, well, I don't know."

"Oh. Well, here I'll show you." He took off one and moved his hand across the air in front of him. "With this I can see if someone's good, evil, even track them."

"Wow." I didn't know what else to say. He had powers, I had powers. Weird.

"I know you think I'm weird."

"Bridge, I don't think you're weird from that." I did think he was kind of weird, but that was before the power thing, so it wasn't from that.

"Thanks. I think." He looked confused as he thought about my response.

We were quiet for another couple of minutes. He confided in me, so I should be able to, besides being here, it probably wouldn't stay quiet for a while. "I have powers too."

He looked at me shocked. "You mean Sydney Drew has powers that make her odd?"

I gave him a look. He smiled. I shook my head, "Watch." I took the gold bracelet I had been wearing and held it. "Fist of gold." My hand changed to gold.

"Wow." Bridge took my hand and started examining it. "It's really gold?"

"Yep."

"That's amazing."

"So is yours." I changed my hand back and put my bracelet back on.

"I had no idea anyone else had anything like this."

"Me neither."

"I used to think all people had them—I showed some kids at school and for the rest of school I was the weird kid."

"Oh." I felt bad for Bridge. "No one knew about mine."

"I figured. Otherwise it'd be all over the news."

I smiled. "You watched news about me?"

"How could someone not watch news about you?"

"Funny." It was then that I realized how close we were. If anyone came in they would think there was something between Bridge and me, and since we're only friends, I didn't want that. "Bridge, you wanna play lightball?"

"Yeah." He stood up and then held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. Then we went and played. We were joined by a couple of other cadets.


	5. October 3, 2022

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Authors Note: This is a small tribute to Peanuts._

**October 3, 2022**

Okay, so I finally have everything moved to make it my room. Well not everything, first of all—I still have to share with Liza. But, that's okay. Peanuts is now on my bed and rightfully so. I got Peanuts when I was five. My parents had taken me to a circus. It was cool. I really enjoyed it, then afterwards my Dad and Mom had bought me the elephant to remember the circus. He's the cutest gray elephant ever. He's been there for me all the time. When I'd have a bad dream at night, or when sometimes I would be sad from different movies or stuff, he would be there for me.

Peanuts, is special to me. Until now I haven't told anyone about how special he is. I'm sure by now you're not surprised who. Yep, Bridge. I can't help it, we just have a very strong connection. He's there for me and I'm there for him. When I'm feeling down, he knows how to cheer me up. Plus I get him. I mean I'm actually starting to understand what he's saying. Not completely, but still—I think I've spent to much time with him. He was cool about it. Here's what happened.

Bridge and I had finished working with our squad outside. The rest had left to get changed and Bridge and I were still outside going through some of the steps again. "Well, I think we got it." Bridge said.

I smiled. "I think so too."

"Ooh. We could become acrobats."

Okay, so I don't understand where that came from. "Right."

"No. Haven't you been to a circus?"

"Of course."

"My first circus was when I was 8. It was cool. I liked the acrobats.

"Mine was when I was 5, I liked the elephants and the tight rope walkers."

Bridge looked surprised. "Syd, you liked the elephants?"

"Why is that so weird?"

"I don't, it just doesn't fit."

"My parents bought me a stuffed animal—an elephant—after seeing it. I've just had a soft spot for elephants since."

"Cool."

"His name is Peanuts. I still have it." Okay, that part I didn't mean to say.

"Makes sense. Peanuts. It's like…I don't know…it could be…hmmm…"

"You know Bridge, sometimes you should finish your sentences. But thanks."

He smiled. "Let's get some apples."

I smiled. "Okay."

We headed inside. Okay. I told you about Peanuts and now you know.


	6. November 15, 2022

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_November 15, 2022_

You know I never realized it til just now but Bridge asks questions that can be made into books. I mean they're seriously long. Here's an example.

I was in the Common Room reading a magazine about me when Bridge came and sat down. "I have a question."

I put down the magazine and looked at Bridge, "What?"

"You know how I have powers and you know how you have powers? Well this guy—that guy—you know the one who you ran into? That guy he has powers I saw him using them. Well, you have powers, I have powers, he has powers. Are we the only ones and why us? I mean are our parents our parents, what if they're not?"

Then he stopped and looked at me. Okay, I so did not understand that at first, I had to think about it for a while. Then he started asking me more questions, so I had to stop him.

"How about we do something else?"

"Okay."

We went for a walk in the park. I get what he's saying about everything. I mean why do we have powers. And that loser guy. What if my parents aren't my parents? Why then would my real parents have put me up for adoption? Why—okay I really am starting to sound like Bridge now. Anyways, it does make me wonder. I doubt we'll ever find out.


	7. December 19, 2022

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Thank you for still reading.

**December 19, 2022**

Christmas time is approaching. I have presents for everyone on my squad. Bridge, well…he's Jewish. But he explained that even though he is Jewish he doesn't get all into it. So I decided to get him a present. I got him this book on theories. I saw it, and I immediately thought of him. When I looked through the book, it had a bunch of really confusing and long questions. I bet he'll have a field day with this. I hope he likes it. I got Liza a manicure set. Her nails definitely need it. I got Jake a movie that he kept trying to get me to see. And Seth, I got him a book, he's always reading.

The place isn't decorated for Christmas; Bridge was explaining that it had to do with all the many different cultures-on Earth and elsewhere-to celebrate just one. Oh well, I have some decorations up in my room. Bridge helped me put them up. It took a couple of hours. It was really fun. He would keep telling me that I should get more pictures, more holly, more this more that. But I can't put up to much—it would cover up my pictures. I can't do that.

Bridge went with me to go shopping for my family. He had so many good ideas. It was nice having someone else there, plus he helped carry my bags. We ate at the food court and he paid for me. Bridge is so sweet, weird, but sweet. He was talking about getting presents for more than just the ones in our squad. I don't see why. They should be lucky to get the presents from me anyways. Oh well. I hope Bridge is here next Christmas-you know neither of us will get transferred. I really enjoy having him here. Well…until next time.


	8. January 1, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

January 1, 2023

It's the New Year. I'm actually writing at 12:01 a.m. Bridge, Liza, Jake, Seth and I all stayed up in the Common Room until about 10:30. It was at that time that that loser guy came in and told us to go to bed. It was way past our bedtime. What? How come he gets to tell _me_ when to go to bed? Bridge told me he was in a higher rank than we were. So what? I hate when people are like that. I bet that guy has no friends. Who'd want to even get to know him? Not me. Even if I were put on the same squad as him. I just won't tell Bridge that. Bridge is always telling me to give everyone a chance. He tells me that when we write them off, well we're no better than they are. I suppose that makes sense, but I just wish some people could be a bit more…well nice.

Anyways, on to better topics. Everything is going really well. Bridge and I still do a bit of extra practice on the side, which helps me out. Bridge gave me a free pass to a spa for Christmas. It was so great. I got to relax and be pampered. He gave it to me a couple of days ago, he had been saving up for it. He is so sweet, he's always thinking of others. Bridge takes a lot of time to make sure that everyone feels comfortable.

Liza isn't irritating me as much anymore, we're kind of friends. Although she hangs out with Jake and Seth and I hang around with Bridge. Don't get me wrong Jake and Seth are way cool, but I don't know, they don't really want to do what I like to do. Oh well, we still get along great as a team I suppose. Well, I have to get going, Bridge and I are going to get up early, he says he wants to show me something and we have to be there at a certain time. I'll talk to you later.


	9. January 1, 2023 Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry for those of you still reading. I got sick for a while and then went out of town for a Family Reunion, but I'm back now._

**January 1, 2023 Part 2**

You will never guess what Bridge did. We met in the Common Room at 3:20 a.m. Yeah I know, me getting up that early, but that's okay. He says I'll really like it, so here's what happened.

Bridge was already sitting on one of the couches when I came in. I went over and sat next to him. He looked up. "Hey."

I smiled at him. "Hi."

"Are you ready then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright let's go."

He signaled me to be quiet and I followed him out of the Academy. We walked in the dark for quite a while until he led me up a hill. He sat down and patted the grass next to him. "The grass is wet. My clothes will get wet and probably stain."

Bridge got on his thinking face and after a couple of minutes jumped up. He took off his jacket and placed it on the ground and smiled. "There now you can sit down and you won't get stained clothes."

I smiled at him as I sat down. He sat down next to me. "So what are we doing here?"

"This is where I like to go, you'll have to see it, which I guess is why you're here." His eyes looked far away, which is what would happen sometimes when he would start thinking and not want to talk. So we sat there in silence for while until the sun started coming up. It was like a painting in those art museums. It was breathtaking with red, yellow, orange, pink—a definite plus, since it is my favorite color. At about 7:30 we headed back. We hadn't talked at all before the sunrise.

I looked over at him before we got back to the Academy, "So, why did you bring me there?"

He looked at me seriously with a bit of a smile on his mouth and a twinkle in his eyes. "Because I've seen your paintings and I knew that you would enjoy it. Plus, I you seemed a bit stressed with the extra workout sessions and thought it would be nice."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

Bridge is turning into one amazing friend. I really hope that our friendship will last.


	10. February 22, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thanks to all the readers. Alenak, I'll try and see how it goes. Thanks._

**February 22, 2023**

I've got good news and bad news. I'll start with the good news. Bridge and I made B-Squad! I was so excited, well, we both are. We moved rooms so we could be on the B-Squad team. Which means, no more roommate! I'm so happy. This is just way cool. Bridge ended up getting another roommate, who was probably born here.

That's the bad news—you know that guy who will give Bridge and me mean looks—yeah it's him. Sky Tate. I'd be surprised if he ever smiles. I mean Sky Tate what kind of a name is that anyways? I so do not like him. He is so mean. Bridge told me he's not to bad. He said I just have to get to know him better. Right, like Bridge has had a chance to get to know him when we were just assigned there yesterday. But than again that's Bridge for you. He's always ready to open up to new people—no matter how different or how mean they are like Sky.

I think that's part of his friendship with Boom. I mean sure he's weird, but he's nice. I mean I could probably beat him, not that I ever would because that would be mean, but you know…

I just don't see how Bridge can think that Sky is nice. Okay take today at lunch. Bridge and I had gotten our food and we saw Sky sitting by himself, I was all ready to go to another table but Bridge went right to Sky's table. He asked if we could sit down and Sky just looked at us with an 'I don't know why you're going to sit here, but if you are don't talk with me' look and went back to his food. Bridge smiled and thanked him and sat down, so I sat down. It was the most uncomfortable lunch ever. I mean Sky kept eating and the only time he stopped was to look up and check if we were still there. Bridge was doing all the talking and he was talking about everything and anything.

If I had known that making B-Squad would involve this guy, than I definitely would have told Commander Cruger than I was staying on C-Squad.

Sky finished his food and left. I turned to Bridge and asked him how was Sky nice. Bridge smiled at me and told me that Sky was nice he was just mean first. Well that makes it all the better. Oh well, since Bridge is here maybe I can endure it, and maybe Sky will go to A-Squad. He only probably dreams about that.


	11. March 15, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**March 15, 2023**

Okay, so Bridge was right. Sky's not entirely bad. In fact I think there's something else going on there. Yeah, he's still difficult to live with, but all three of us fight well together. We even came up with our first move. Bridge goes and fights with whoever and then Sky grabs onto my hand and flips me towards whoever and I kick it. We think it works. Sky even looked impressed. I wonder if anything can make him smile. Bridge has told him jokes, we've talked with him—nothing. Oh well, maybe one day.

There's something about Sky, that well…I can't explain, but even though he can act like a complete jerk, Bridge and I still don't mind hanging around him, which I can say is more than anyone else at the Academy. I haven't seen anyone hang out with him. That most be horrible, I don't think, no I know I wouldn't like that if no one hung out with me. Well, than again I can see why people try to stay away from him, I used to be like them. But who knows where this will go.


	12. April 3, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading._

_Isis Flamewing: Boom is their gadget tester. You see him with Kat a lot._

**April 3, 2023**

I changed my mind about Sky again. I know this is getting ridiculous, I like him, I don't, I like him, I don't. But I have good reason, take this morning for instance. Sky, Bridge, and I were in the Common Room. Sky was reading the SPD rulebook again and Bridge was asking me random questions of the facts for SPD—don't ask, it was Bridge's idea, I don't concentrate to much on those.

Bridge asked me what year did SPD start on earth?

That was easy, I told him 2001. Then he asked me when Cruger came to be Commander. So I said ten years ago—2013. Here's where it gets bad. Sky looked up from the rule book—big surprise and said, in a very mean and annoying voice I might add, that Cruger was already commander but since earth hadn't accepted aliens he couldn't be public.

I couldn't believe him, he corrected me. I glared at him and told him never to do that again. He glared back at me—which was just wrong—and asked what I was going to do about it. Than he said that I would call my agent and have him take care of me or was I going to call my parents and have them pay Sky off since that's all they could do.

That was it, I jumped up and Sky just sat there like I was no threat. I started at him but before I got very far I felt Bridges' arms wrap around me. Bridge than told Sky that what he had done was mean. All Sky could do was shrug his shoulders and than he left. After Sky left the room Bridge let go of me and looked me in the eye—I really like when he does that, since most people are taller than me, but that's Bridge always thinking of others—he than asked if I was okay.

I told him I was. Than asked Bridge if he knew what was wrong with Sky. I mean after thinking about it I realized that Sky was just fine yesterday. Bridge shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't know. He than suggested reading his mind. Yeah right. I just sat back down. I doubt Bridge could read minds. I told him that I didn't want to talk about it anymore so Bridge sat down and asked if we could continue. I smiled at him, and nodded. Bridge continued and I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't believe it—first off, Sky corrected me. How could he? How dare he? No one corrects Sydney Drew and gets away with it. Just wait Sky, I won't talk to you tomorrow, although it probably won't phase him. He probably wouldn't even realize it. Second how could he say that about my parents. I mean, they do lots of things. My Mom's a teacher, for fun. Well, that's it. He's not going to be invited to my birthday. I doubt he even celebrates birthdays anyways. So my birthday is in a couple of weeks and he's not coming. So there. Oh well.


	13. May 16, 2023

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Note: Thank you for all reading and reviewing: Meloda26, aquarius12285, Isis Flamewing, Anninimouse, Alenak, and krenya-alenak_

_This is fixing a mistake that Isis Flamewing pointed out, thanks for noticing._

Chapter 13: May 16, 2023

So, guess what? Bridge, Sky and I are now in simulated training. It's actually a lot of fun. We get to practice as if we are really out there fighting those things. I can't wait until I can show people that I can do those things. Bridge and I were both excited after our first time, we wanted to celebrate. Bridge insisted that we invited Sky along. I told him that if he wanted to bring Sky he could, I wasn't going to stop him. So, Bridge did. We all went out into New Tech City and went to this ice cream parlour. It was pretty good. Bridge was telling a story that Boom had told him about an invention that Boom and Kat had worked on that had gone haywire because Boom had spilled something on it.

I was laughing at it, Sky just got an irritated look and told us that's why people like Boom shouldn't be allowed near anything like that. Bridge and I looked at Sky. He apologized and went back to his ice cream. We looked at each other and Bridge smiled. I was shocked, Sky apologized, that was an amazing thing. I could barely believe it. Perhaps Sky wasn't so bad after all.

After the ice cream we headed back to the base. As we were going back we heard the alarm go off. Sky stared off in the direction of the noise. Bridge commented on how it's a good thing A-Squad was there. Sky glanced at Bridge before looking back at the direction saying that he would be one of them soon. He wasn't going to be on B-Squad forever. Bridge smiled and said that Sky would no doubt be going on A-Squad. Sky nodded.

Okay obviously they talk. I mean, Bridge always seems to be giving him another chance or ignoring it whenever Sky would say something mean to him. Sky would always give Bridge a chance. And yet they didn't really talk much. I wonder what's going on with that. Bridge was just nice to everyone. Sky, it was nice not to be around him, generally.

After about five minutes Sky turned around and started back to the Academy saying he needed to take care of some things. So, we all went back.


	14. June 9, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**June 9, 2023**

Today Bridge got sick. It was after lunch and I was in the Common Room reading a magazine article on me. I had just been through the interview a couple days ago. I think they had captured me pretty good. But than how could you now, if you're talking to me. Bridge came in and sat down next to me. He didn't even say anything and usually he'll at least say hello.

After ten minutes Bridge leaned over and put his head in his hands. I asked if he was okay and he said he should be. So I left it alone. He than started to get up but sat down quickly. I put down the magazine and asked if he was okay. That's when he told me that he was actually not feeling so good. I told him we should go to the infirmary and he said he could go by himself. I insisted on going with because, well if he can't even get up without feeling bad, how could he walk all the way on his own.

As we were walking down the hallway, he leaned against the wall and stayed there for a couple of minutes. He stood up and said he could keep going, but he leaned back against the wall. I told him to wait and I'd go get someone. I headed down the hall and when I turned the corner I ran into Sky. He rolled his eyes and told me to slow down. I was about to say something back to him, but instead I told him that Bridge needed him. All he did was ask where, I brought him to Bridge and he helped him up and brought Bridge to the infirmary.

Bridge had gotten some food poisoning, or ate something he wasn't supposed to. I didn't exactly want to hear all the details. But he should be better by tomorrow. I just don't get Sky. I mean he's mean most of the time, but than he can be really nice—briefly. I don't think I'll ever get used to him.


	15. June 10, 2023

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone._

**June 10, 2023**

I was right. Bridge was doing much better today. I was in the Common Room when Sky came and told me to come with him. As we were walking I was trying to get him to talk--let me tell you it was hard. But he said comments every now and than, which was good. I mean progress you know. That's one of my good qualities--persistance. But than again, all my qualities are good.

We ended up near the infirmary and went in. Bridge was getting on his jacket when we came in. He came over to us and thanked us for what we had done. Sky just said that's what was needed. I mean that's true, but come on.

I smiled at Bridge and told him that I would do it for him again. He smiled at me. Than he looked at Sky and thanked him again. Hopefully he won't get sick again, because that's just gross. Well, nothing else going on.


	16. July 29, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**July 29, 2023**

So, nothing exciting every really happens in here. But unfortunately something did happen. A Squad got called to fight something. Sky, Bridge and I were in the Common Room. Sky was reading, guess what? The rule book. Yep. Bridge and I were playing cards. We were in our free time when the alarm went off calling for A Squad. Sky got that look in his eyes again. Sometimes I really feel for the guy. I mean he's really good, I don't know why he hasn't made A Squad yet. But I guess it's because the top five cadets are filling those shoes. Bridge nudged me and I realized that I had been staring at Sky. Luckily, he hadn't noticed. The last thing he needs is a swelled head.

After about an hour we were called out for clean-up duty. Can you believe it? Clean-up duty. That's just horrible. I mean, they expect me to clean-up. How dare they? Bridge and Sky both noticed that I hadn't gotten up yet. Sky glared at me and told me that I had better get up now or I could face punishment. So I glared right back at him. Bridge looked at both of us and than told us that we had to report to duty. Sky nodded and started off replying that we had better be right behind him.

Bridge looked at me and told me not to worry about it. He said that things like this happen and as long as I think positive than everything will be fine. I looked at him and asked what he meant by that. He said that he was going to be there, so not to worry.

I thought about it, and I stood up. We headed out. I originally thought it wasn't going to be that much, well I was wrong. They make a real mess. They really need to keep things clean. I hate when things are dirty, it's so gross. Well that was the most exciting thing that happened today. Talk to you later.


	17. August 15, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of you who have read and reviewed._

**August 15, 2023**

Today we had the day off. So, guess what I did today? I went early in the morning to that spot Bridge showed me. I took my art supplies so that I could paint. I love painting, I'll paint anything and anyone. I don't know what it is, I guess that maybe it relaxes me and just soothes me. I don't know, it's just interesting. No one was out there when I got there, but then again it was early in the morning. It was perfect, the sunrise was beautiful.

I had brought everything back before anyone else at the base was really up. After that I went into the galley to eat. Bridge and Sky were there. They wanted to know where I had been, I told them that I was out walking. Sky muttered something that I don't know and don't want to know, but Bridge just nodded and kept explaining a story. I think Bridge is trying to get Sky to laugh. But I doubt that will ever happen.

After breakfast I went back to my room to get dressed in real clothes. I decided today was going to be me. No Bridge. No Sky. No SPD. I went to a spa, shopping, and even stopped by my house. I looked around my room. It's really pretty. It's big, and pink. And has my stuffed animals in the hanging nets. I have a big bed covered in lace, satin and it's pink. Did I mention that pink is my favorite color? Anyways, it also has a couple of old dollhouses of mine. Sure they're old, and I don't play with them anymore, but I love them. I remember when I was little, I used to wonder what it would be like to live in a dollhouse, but I know that's not possible. It was still always fun to dream.

I had dinner there with my parents. Then I headed back to the base. It was a good day. I guess it's back to training tomorrow. Well, at lease I got this day for me.


	18. September 16, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this._

**September 16, 2023**

We had finished all of our work that was needed and so the rest of the day was ours. Bridge had suggested watching a movie; Sky, of course, refused and rolled his eyes and left. I looked after him and told Bridge that Sky never did anything fun. Bridge, who was also watching Sky, told me that it wasn't that he never did anything fun; it was just a different fun. I guess that could work, but I mean really, what's the harm in watching a movie? Bridge keeps telling me about Sky not being bad, but when that's all I see of him, how am I supposed to assume anything different?

I suggested going over to my house to watch the movie, I hadn't been there for a bit, and I wanted to rest from all that is SPD—well except Bridge. Bridge I can never do without, except when he babbles, sometimes that just gets annoying. I've had to yell at him just to get him to stop. I know it's not exactly nice, but it's worth it when you don't have to listen, you know?

Anyways, we get there and Bridge is shocked at my house. I mean I told him about it before you know, but I can understand being amazed seeing it for the first time. It was just weird having Bridge find it amazing and shocked when I thought he'd be cooler about it. But thankfully, my faith in Bridge is restored and he recovers after a few minutes.

We went into the living room. He started looking at our movies, impressed of course. I told him to pick what he wanted and asked if he was hungry or thirsty. He was just thirsty, so after him telling me what he wanted I went ahead and got them. When I came back I saw that he had gotten the movie in and it was on pause. I asked him what we were watching; he just smiled and said play.

It was an old cop movie, a good one, but old. Still I thought this was why we were here. I did say he could pick, but come on. It was still fun watching because we would talk every now and then. About halfway through the movie my favorite line in that movie came one. "You do the crime, you do the time." I told Bridge that I would say that to someone one day. He looked at me with a hidden smile. I then explained that when I had first seen this movie I loved that line, it was just so cool. Since I was a cop now, why shouldn't I say it? He nodded and said he hoped he would be there for it. I smiled.

The rest of the movie was good. Afterwards we got back to the base. It was nice. I love being in SPD, but there are those days where it feels good just to hang around.


	19. October 16, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, I was being lazy._

**October 16, 2023**

Halloween is coming up, and my parents are throwing this huge party and since it's in the evening I'm going to be able to go. It'll be so cool. I'm inviting some of the other cadets who I got to know, mainly Liza, Jake, and Seth and of course Bridge. Bridge thought I should invite Sky. I will admit he's starting to grow on me. I did ask him; however he gave me a look, rolled his eyes and declined. I think he needs to learn to be more social. What's so wrong with that? Everyone loves parties.

I was trying to think about what to be for Halloween, so I decided that the mall was going to be the best place for that. I certainly didn't want to go alone, so I asked Bridge if he'd come. I don't think he really wanted to, but he came and I think we had a good time.

We ended up going to a few different malls and different Halloween stores until I finally decided that I was going to be a princess, not that I'm not already, but at least I can dress up in a pretty dress. It's pink of course, with white lace and its glittery. It's really beautiful. I got these amazing pink high heeled shoes to wear. Bridge said I looked good, and I know I look good, so it works.

As I was paying for it I realized that Bridge hadn't tried on anything and he didn't have anything. So I asked him where his costume was. He said he was going to use a costume from home, no big deal. Homemade costumes aren't always the best thing, but I suppose it'll do. I mean perhaps he's going for that look.

Well, I can't wait for Halloween, I'll talk to you later.


	20. November 2, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**November 2, 2023**

Today I was reading an article about me in the break room. Bridge and Sky came in a few minutes later and sat down on the couches near me. Sky started reading the rule book and Bridge just sat there. After about 10 minutes Bridge came over in front of me, stared at the magazine for a couple of minutes and then sat back down. I had stopped reading wondering what he was doing, and so I asked him. He said that he wanted to see the front of the magazine. Then he said Sydney Drew. I glared at him; he looked at Sky who was also watching Bridge—probably from Bridge's earlier actions and then back at me and asked what he did wrong. I told him that no one calls me that name. He wanted to know why it was on the magazine.

I explained to him that the media is allowed to refer to my name with Sydney, but no where else and no one else. That meant Bridge, my parents, Sky, anyone. It was simply not aloud. Sky then asked about Commander Cruger. I was taken aback by this comment. I mean Commander Cruger is my commanding officer. My parents and I discussed allowing the media to use my full name because it would come across better and stay with people more so than just Syd Drew, so we agreed on that. Commander Cruger, I suppose if he has to call me that.

I told Sky that Commander Cruger could and he got a really smug look which I would love to wipe off his face, and he went back to reading. Bridge, while looking down, apologized for saying that. I told him not to worry, and it was okay, but neither were ever allowed to call me that again.


	21. December 25, 2023

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this, and hope you guys have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays._

**December 25, 2023**

Some of us were allowed to have Christmas off, while still being on call, which is horrible. But it's not like we're going to get called or anything. I went home for the day and had a regular Christmas with my parents. It was fun. I got up at 9; I have a hard time sleeping in any longer no thanks to SPD. We opened presents and then we got to relax for the rest of the day. I took a bubble bath for a couple hours. We saw a movie together and I just rested in my room for the day. It was very nice.

I gave Liza, Jake and Seth presents still. I gave Liza a very pretty dress, Jake got the sequel to the movie I gave him last year. And Seth I gave him a CD that he had mentioned. I decided to give Bridge this new computer that he's been eyeing. I also decided to give Sky a present. I mean he's probably not going anywhere, if he has a home. I wonder if he does. I'll look that up when I get back. I asked Bridge what he was getting Sky. He told me he was getting him a CD. His rulebook is in really bad shape, so I was able to get a new one and gave it to him. I don't know if he likes it, he wasn't anywhere when I took off, so I hope he'll like it.

Well, Christmas was a really good time and definitely a nice vacation. I'm not regretting my choice to join SPD. I really like it, I mean sure there's stuff that I don't like, but at the same time, it's really nice. Well, talk to you later.


	22. January 12, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while, between a funeral and bad weather I haven't had much time for updating. Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, this is off of the whole thing with Syd knowing about Sky's Dad. Thank you for the suggestion._

**January 12, 2024**

Wow, as of next year Bridge and I will have been on B-Squad for a year. I love being on it, but unfortunately that means doing other things, like cleaning up after A-Squad, which is so gross. And looking up data and information. Boring.

I can't think of another way to waste your time, except perhaps playing with computers or reading rulebooks for fun. Some people can be so weird. Anyways, there's some interesting information that I found out today. I had to look up information about SPD, just things here and there—I was given a list. Well I saw the name Cadet Tate on it. I mean it couldn't have been Sky, could it? Well, I looked him up on the database and I saw that there was two Tates—Sky and Scott. I didn't know who Scott was so I looked him up. Interesting read. He was one of the first SPD rangers. I found out something interesting about him—he was the red ranger and he died in the line of duty. I also saw that this was Sky's Dad.

I couldn't believe it, no wonder Sky lives here, reads the rulebook and is obsessed with SPD in general. How horrible. I have two parents, but Sky, Sky only has one. Bridge must know about this. After all Bridge is the one who keeps telling me I don't know everything. Well now I know. I'll try to be nicer to him, but I'm still not going to let him step all over me. Well I'll leave you on that sad note.


	23. February 14, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. Sorry about the delay in writing._

**February 14, 2024**

I love being a girl. I mean really, who wouldn't. We can wear all these pretty clothes, take extra time to do our hair, pick clothes, go shopping, dream of being a princess, and we lots of guys love you.

I mean really how could any girl not want to be one and instead be treated like a guy. Don't get me wrong, I can handle myself and so I don't _always_ need someone coming to my rescue, but it is nice.

I know I look good, so when Valentines comes and I don't have a boyfriend—actually even if I do have one, I get lots of cards. I always did, even back in Kindergarten. The boys went out of their way for me. I loved every minute of it. My Mom says I need to tone down on my attitude and think more of others. But truthfully, my Mom is weird—she thinks that I should give more to others. Plus she works and she doesn't have to. She's a teacher and she says that she enjoys teaching. Whatever.

This Valentine I am happy to note that I did have boyfriend to share it with. We started going out the last week of January. I met him at one of my photo shots, they paired us together for a shot, so we started talking and then we got together. My parents think I rushed into it, but I don't care. Life is short; you should live it as you want. Besides what's wrong in having fun? Bridge doesn't seem to mind, although he's been hanging out more with Sky now. It's not my fault I'm still getting used to what I found out. How am I supposed to just be fine when I found out someone else's Dad is dead and isn't coming back?

Anyways, on to more happy things. My boyfriend. His name is Jacob. He's 5'10", with blond hair and stunning blue eyes, plus he's really well built. I don't get to see him to much since I have duties. But I got to see him for Valentine's Day evening. He brought me in a limo to this really nice restaurant. We had a wonderful dinner and he also gave me this beautiful set of diamond earrings, necklace and bracelet. Who could ask for more? I got him this name bracelet that he wanted. I would have chosen something else but he kept talking about it, so I guess that's okay.

I wore a pretty pink dress that went down to my ankles. It was silk. Then I had one of those tiaras on, with a diamond and ruby set of earrings, necklace and bracelet. My shoes were pretty white heals. He wore a black tux with a light red cumber bun. We made a very good looking couple.

The night was perfect and I'm tired now, so I'll talk later.


	24. March 10, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry about the delay in writing. I wrote all those Valentine stories then realized I needed a break, but I'm back, so I hope you enjoy this. _

**March 10, 2024**

So today was a horrible day, Jacob and I broke up. I had to leave during one of our dates and it ticked him off. When I called him back today he said he didn't want to interfere and he had more important things. Well see if I invite him anywhere. I ended up spending the day in my room until Bridge came that is.

I think that Bridge is one of the sweetest and caring guys there is. He came and let me go on and on about Jacob. He just let me go on and on and then he hugged me. I think I'm feeling vulnerable right now because it felt really nice to have his arms around me. But Mom says that's why you don't try to find someone after you break up with another—you tend to think more of someone that you normally wouldn't. And no offense to Bridge but I don't like him in that way. I mean he's one of my best friends. Actually I think he is my best friend. I can talk to him about anything. But that's not what I want to be writing about. I had the sad event happen to me, so this is about me.

Although Bridge told me that Sky had asked if I was okay, which did make my day go up. I'll admit that I don't feel so weird about being around him. I talked to Bridge about finding out and all he did was nod and say it was true, but not to talk about it with Sky, at least until I got to now him better. I agreed. I don't think that's a good topic to bring up to someone. Sure we've been on the same squad for quite some time, but still that's really personal, and Sky won't open up to just anyone.

Well anyways, after a couple of boxes of tissue and chocolate—like any self-respecting girl—I decided to call it a night. I took a long bubble bath and then came to bed. Tomorrow will come fast enough and I need to make sure I get my beauty sleep.


	25. April 1, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I decided kind of last minute to re-read all 6 Harry Potter books before the book came out, and well I had to abandon writing these past couple of weeks in order to succeed. Sorry it took so long to get an update, call me lazy, I put this to the back of my mind, so….here it is…_

**April 1, 2024**

I hate April Fools Day. The stupidest day in the year. Everyone always thinks that their lame little jokes are soooo funny, well guess what? They're not. I thought that being at the Academy would ensure an escape from that day, but I was wrong.

I was sitting in the Common Room minding my own business when it happened. Sky and Bridge were both in there as well. Sky was reading the rule book, _again_, big surprise there. And Bridge was eating some toast. Buttery toast. Wiggling his fingers like that is really weird, but it fits Bridge, so I suppose it works. And I, I was reading a magazine, it was a new article about me, I had to check to make sure it was accurate. That's when it happened, I had just read what they were going to say about one of my new songs when something big and hairy dropped into my lap. I screamed and jumped up knocking the rat to the floor. It was so gross. Both Bridge and Sky jumped ready for a fight and stopped when they saw me jumping up and down.

Sky gave me a look that told me to stop it and Bridge bent over and picked up the rat. It turned out it was rubber, but someone had put it on my lap. Sky told the rest of the Common Room that the joke wasn't funny and anymore and he'd report it. Bridge put his arm around me and told me it was okay. But that was it. I decided to go and take a nice long shower, safe in my room. Any more April Fools jokes and I'll…well I'll think of something. Well, it's time for dinner which Bridge made the suggestion that he, Sky and I go out to eat, so I have to finish getting ready.


	26. April 18, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long, things have gotten in front of this, but Bridge Greg and Pyro Lover and TwinkieTUTUS along with all who are still reading have helped me to update it. Hopefully I can be more faithful on this story. Thanks._

**April 18, 2024**

I am so excited when I woke up that I just had to write in here; it's my birthday!!!! What a wonderful day, it's just for me. I have training of course in a few minutes, which is no big deal. But then after that it's a free day. Well I'll write more later, I have to go and get ready.

Okay so I was completely confused. I went to the training session which was in the simulator. Sky has powers! Today Kat wanted us to use our powers and so we found out that Sky has powers. He can create a force field. When I asked him afterwards why he didn't tell us before he just gave me a look and told me that I didn't need to know. I was trying to be nice and then he goes and decides to be a jerk again.

So then we go to lunch and I realized that no one had said Happy Birthday yet to me. But since Sky was there, I couldn't say anything to Bridge because I didn't want Mr. my dad died and so I'm better than everyone to be there. Oh well, I'll still enjoy my birthday. I actually have to go, have to finish getting ready.


	27. April 19, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: It seems I have found my muse for this again, as I'm doing more than just a month apart, I hope this continues. Thanks all. Okay, so I just reuploaded because Tenshi pointed out some mistakes, thanks. :)_

**April 19, 2024**

So my birthday was the best as usual. I got dressed into a new dress that my Mom had bought me the day before; it was light pink that flowed down to my ankles. It had spaghetti straps with little flowers above the border. I had decided on having my hair down and wearing two sparkly pink barrettes in my hair. Pink is such a pretty color, when I make it to being a ranger I want to be pink. It's just so nice and pretty.

Anyways, my parents picked me up from here in a white limo. We went to my favorite restaurant which of course had my favorite band playing. It was so much fun. Dinner was absolutely the best. We had lobster tails with citrus butter and lobster bisque. And for dessert we had an English Trifle. It was so good. The chef there is one of my favorites. Just a few of the presents I got were a diamond bracelet, new outfits, and a new car. Of course a car isn't going to do me any good while I'm at the Academy, but still I can use it for other times.

After the presents I had the most wonderful cake; it was big and white with white frosting and pink trim. It was just perfect, so light and airy it was like eating air, not that I would, but you know.

Anyways, I had a wonderful birthday and I only wish I could have shared it with Bridge. Maybe next year...

Well, talk to you later, bye.


	28. April 25, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading._

**April 25, 2024**

So Kat was testing our powers again today, I don't see why. It's quite annoying to sit there like a test subject. But luckily mine wasn't as long as Bridge's was. Bridge always is in there forever. Sky and I get done very quickly, but Bridge can be in there for quite a while. One time he was even in there for a couple of hours.

I went to the Common Room and decided to paint my nails. No one had been in there, so it was nice and quiet, that is until Sky decided to come in. He wanted to know what I was doing and when I replied while pointing at the obvious evidence he just rolled his eyes and sat down and started reading the rule book. I told him that he could learn more if he took his nose out of the book, but he apparently didn't like that because he ended up getting up and leaving.

So nothing much else happened today. Bridge finished and we just hung out and talked a bit more about our powers. Apparently he's still trying to work on not having the gloves for everything. I asked about when he goes on dates, he gave me a weird look and started talking about how my session with Kat went. He talked to Kat about both mine and Sky powers. I think he's a little too much into this than needs be. He was trying to explain something about all three of us on B Squad with powers, but I didn't want to so I told him let's think about something else.

I do wonder about those things, but then why bother; it's not like it's significant or anything. Oh well, I'm not going to worry about it; I'll end up with worry lines. And I don't want that. I think I'll have to go to the spa this weekend, I need a little rest.


	29. April 28, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this. Since I don't know if I'll be near a computer on Friday I decided to go ahead and put them up now before Thanksgiving, for those of you who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving and for those who don't enjoy this. ___

**April 28, 2024**

So today was our day off. I headed over to the boys' room to see what they were doing—well Bridge mostly. I bet Sky would read the rule book, again. Honestly I don't know how he can read that over and over without getting bored; sure there are things that one can read again and again, but a rule book? I bet he'll even create one for his kids, if anyone would ever marry him.

Well as I was saying I was just about to knock at the door when Bridge came up behind me telling my not to. We then asked about what to do and decided to go see a movie. I was all set to go when Bridge grabbed my hand and suggested we ask Sky. I shrugged my shoulders and told him to go ahead, but then he said that Sky was feeling down and I might be able to help.

I didn't want to go in their room but Bridge's look was too much to oppose. I went in the room with Bridge close by. Sky was just sitting on his bed looking at a picture, and even though I didn't want to bother him Bridge pushed me forward and so I went and sat on the edge of Sky's bed. He looked up and I asked if he wanted to come with us to the movies. Then when I looked up at Bridge I saw him encouraging me with his eyes, so I went ahead and kept asking. It wasn't until after I touched his leg—it was his lower leg—that he agreed to come with. I guess he just needed a human touch, which was why it was me and not Bridge doing that.

Well we all three went to the movies, and even though Sky went he didn't smile, we even chose a movie that Bridge said Sky liked and he still didn't smile. I have no clue what it will take him to smile but Bridge and I decided that we should try to get him to smile. I think a smile will make him look really good, but only time will tell. Talk to you later.


	30. May 16, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving—for those who celebrated it, for the rest I hope you had a great weekend._

**May 16, 2024**

So nothing new has really been happening. The only thing is that today we had a really gross clean up. It was in the mud, and I got it all over me. Sky didn't say anything, big surprise, but Bridge was all over talking about how good mud is anyways. Sky then told me that I didn't need to go to the spa; I was getting a treatment now. I was shocked, first of all that was Sky choosing to speak first and second he was maybe joking, I couldn't be certain. I told him that it was different mud and who knew what was in the mud that we were standing in. Sky shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Bridge came over and told me that there was no reason to get upset about the mud.

Afterwards I took a very nice, long shower. It felt so good. We got the afternoon off, which was good. We all ended up in the Common Room; Sky with his rule book and Bridge with a deck of cards. He asked if Sky and I wanted to play. I said yes, and big shock Sky said no! We played a game that Bridge made up, it kind of made sense, but it was still kind of weird. Anyways, that's all for now, until another day.


	31. May 19, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**May 19, 2024**

So guess what I found out? There's an art contest coming up. So I signed up, I mean I am a great artist. My Mother called and told me about it. It was in the mail that I still get at home. Considering that I've placed in all my other art shows I shouldn't have a hard time with this one, at least that's what I first thought. I couldn't decide what I wanted to paint. Nothing fit it like I thought it should.

But then later in the day I was off walking by myself and I found this hillside that when you look at you see a lake with some trees off to the right side. There's a little path that leads into the trees which is made of, little stones. It was such a perfect shot I couldn't have made it prettier.

The contest isn't for a while, so I'll have plenty of time to work on it. Well that's it for today, talk to you later.


	32. May 29, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**May 29, 2024**

Today I thought we were going to have a day off, we had finished our training and then we were going to do whatever, that was before some stupid alien attacked. A-Squad took off again and beat it and then we had to go and clean up again. Luckily it didn't take as long and we were able to finish it without any problem.

Later after a nice long, hot shower we were given a couple of free hours after lunch, since we were going to be put on duty that night. I tried to hurry out of the building with my art supplies before anyone noticed, but someone did. Bridge saw me and asked where I was going so I explained it to him. He went off on a ramble, which I listened to before telling him that I was going then and if he wanted to he could come too. So we headed off.

I was able to get a little bit done for my picture; I'll have to work on it more though. Bridge was surprisingly quiet, which was fine and all, but it was weird. After I was done we headed back and got changed in time for duty. I just really hope it's not another late-nighter; I don't need shadows under my eyes.


	33. June 5, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy._

**June 5, 2024**

Today was an absolutely horrible day. Sky, Bridge and I all went in to do a simulation and…Kat made it harder. Let's just say we didn't do so well. So Kat talked to us and apparently Commander Cruger wants us to have extra training for the next couple of weeks and our curfew is earlier for the next week. It's so unfair, I was supposed to go to a movie premiere in a few days, so Daddy's going to talk to the Commander. It's not fair if I miss it.

Afterwards when Sky, Bridge and I were in the Common Room Sky had the nerve to blame me and Bridge! I mean I'm not saying that we aren't to blame at all, but he was acting as though he had done just fine. I really can't stand him. Bridge acted like it didn't bother him, but I think it really did. Anyways, I left, which is why I'm in here right now. I think I'll just crawl into bed and pretend that everything is alright. Well hopefully my next entry will be more happy.


	34. June 13, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know my usual update is Friday, but I wanted to do an extra one today as a Christmas present to all of you who have helped support me so much. Merry Christmas, or Happy Chanukah, or whatever it is you celebrate._

**June 13, 2024**

So once more I went off and worked on my painting. Bridge didn't come with me; he and Sky had to do some extra training. I didn't have it until later. The place was quiet and everything was peaceful. I was able to get the painting done actually. Afterwards I went back and got changed. I brought it over to the building where the contest is and I dropped it off. Of course it took a while because people wanted to talk to me, but it wasn't a big deal or anything, I'm used to it.

After I got back I had to change so that I could start working out and do my training. It was hard, but kind of fun. Kat worked with my powers and I'm doing a very good job I do believe. Well, it's late and I don't want to loose sleep so I'll write more later.


	35. June 22, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas'. Hope you enjoy this._

**June 22, 2024**

So tonight was the night of the exhibit and awarding of prizes. I decided to ask Bridge to come with me. I needed a date and seeing as I have a limited amount of choices right now, he's definitely the best. Not that I had to force myself to ask him or anything. Bridge is an amazingly sweet guy, I just…I don't know. But we went together. He dressed up really nice, and of course we matched, definite plus. Bridge was such a gentleman, not that he isn't normally, but, wait a minute I'm beginning to sound like him. Oh well.

We had such a fun time. We were able to talk and enjoy ourselves without any calls from SPD and no grumpy Sky. I'm glad that I asked him. Anyways, I also won, of course. Bridge took me for an ice cream afterwards which was sweet. Sure it's no steak dinner, but I had fun.


	36. July 9, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Well, I'm getting closer to the actually season. Thanks so much for those of you who are staying with me even though it's taking a long time to get there. This is definitely going to be a long story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this._

**July 9, 2024**

So Bridge and I have decided to name Sky's looks. I mean could there be a guy with more looks than him. If anyone's being a little to loud in the Common Room behind bed time than he gives them an I-can't-believe-you're-talking-look. When Bridge rambles he rolls his eyes and gives Bridge a look that says Is-there-even-a-point-to-this? Bridge doesn't know I named that one, I don't even know if he knows about that look.

There are many other looks that he gives like his look when he thinks we haven't been practicing, which was only once and that was a few months ago. He still gives us the looks. Bridge is nicer to him about it than I am. But still I'm having an easier time talking with him. He still hasn't smiled. I have never seen him smile. Bridge hasn't either.

Anyways, there was a new recruit today who he gave a look for that we hadn't seen before, it's like an I-can't-believe-you're-asking-that-you-should-have-read-the-rule-book-then-you-would-know. It was kind of scary. Thank goodness Bridge doesn't do that. I suppose that's why more people like Bridge. Although they don't always want to be around him simply because he tends to ramble.

Sky can have his scary times and then his mean times and then it's just Sky. Even though I've known him for over a year, I still don't get him. It's like you would think that living with him would get easier over time, but it doesn't. It's just so frustrating with him at times. Oh well, it doesn't matter that much since Bridge is here. Well talk to you later.


	37. July 19, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this._

**July 19, 2024**

So you'll never guess what we did today. We had the day off and you know that it's mostly Bridge and I who hang out together, well someone else came along as well. Yeah, Sky. Bridge came, a little too early, and asked if I wanted to go on a picnic and see a movie, so I agreed and sent him away. I mean I had a chance to sleep in and since he woke me up that's not going to happen. Oh well.

Anyways, Bridge packed the picnic and then we went to the park and ate there. We had sandwiches, some fruit, dessert and drinks. It was good, not gourmet sure, but still good. Besides, I've gotten more used to those types of things. We all just talked, well mostly it was Bridge and I who talked, but Sky did more talking than chastising, it was nice.

After the picnic we all went and saw this new movie. It was more their choice then mine, but that's okay I'll just drag them to another movie that I want to see later. I just included Sky in future plans didn't I? I actually don't mind that, as long as he's on his good behavior. So after the movie we got back and Sky stayed with Bridge and I in the Common Room a bit before he had to go and take care of something.

When he left Bridge and I started talking and we decided that we're going to try and make Sky smile. I have never seen him smile and I think he'd look really good with a smile. Who knows what'll take to accomplish that, but we both agreed that we'll do whatever it takes. Talk to you later.


	38. August 6, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright. I have Beginnings set to occur in Feb of 2025, so that's 6 months away from where the last chapter was, however I just saw that Beginnings is airing again this weekend, so I'm going to try and be up to there as of next week, so I'm going to try and get up the chapters that I still want to do this week. Thanks for being so patient with me. So, here it goes._

**August 6, 2024**

Alright, so things are going much better with Sky. Although Bridge and I still haven't been able to get him to smile. We try everything, jokes, funny movies, saying things that he likes, and we still get nothing. It's sad; I think everyone should smile at least once in their life. But I've known Sky for so long and he still hasn't smiled. I know that when you lose a parent it's got to be hard, but at the same time, well…it happened so long ago. I don't want to sound insensitive, but shouldn't he be over it?

So my Dad called me earlier and told me that some of the dogs we raise won some competitions, as if that was in question. We're the Drew's, we win what we want. If I wanted to be a ranger I would get to be a ranger. If I wanted to date Boom, I would. Although I don't want to. He's weird, yeah Bridge is weird, but Boom is weird in another way. Plus he's older. I generally don't date older guys—although every now and again I have made an exception. But you have to see how much older they are, and if they're worth it. But anyways, Boom is a great guy and I think he's cool to be around, but I wouldn't want to date him.

Hold on, someone's at the door. Okay, I'm back. So it was Bridge. He said that Sky and him are going to play lightball and he wants to know if I'll join in. So I'm going to go play with them. I love that game, and Sky's playing. Three of us, I'm getting used to that number. Anyways, I'll talk to you later.


	39. September 16, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Just a few more months…_

**September 16, 2024**

You'll never guess what I came across today. It's the most interesting thing I've ever read. I went to Bridge and Sky's room to see if they wanted to do anything, we had a two hour break, and of course they weren't there. I found out later that they were doing some extra training. They didn't ask me. It was kind of mean, I mean sure I didn't want to, but asking would still have been nice.

Anyways, I looked around their room a little bit, it's not like there's something wrong, I didn't go through any of their drawers, I was just drawn to a couple of things. Like Sky, he has a picture of him and his Dad by his bed; I think that's very sweet. And big surprise here, he has the rule book right next to it.

Then there was Bridge's, he was a stuffed dinosaur, which is interesting in its own right but then he had a book. Looking at it was kind of fun. I mean there were lots of fascinating pictures as well as all these weird sayings. I think this might be inspiration to Bridge. Although I will say that I do kind of like it. Some of it makes me smile.

Well that's about it. I have to go; we're being called to the Command Center, good thing I didn't get changed just yet.


	40. October 19, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope this chapter is good; I was a little iffy about it._

**October 19, 2024**

I decided to work on my nails a bit, since I don't have that much time to focus a lot on them these days. We're being trained harder, it's nice, but we have A-Squad, who left on another mission today. But the thing is that there really isn't that much to do, the streets are kept pretty safe, there's no one attacking or anything. I mean we have our regular criminals who we have to get, but it's not like it used to be. Life is nice.

So as I was saying, I went into the Common Room to do my nails and I found the strangest thing; Bridge was sitting on the couch while Sky read his rule book. I wasn't sure what Bridge was doing so I went and sat down across from the two of them. It wasn't but a couple of minutes later when I heard a book slam shut. Looking up I saw that it was Sky, he glanced at the clock on the wall and then told us he had a training to help out with and he'd see us later.

After he left I looked at Bridge and realized that he had nothing by him; so I asked him what he was doing, which was a mistake. He launched into this whole explanation as to why he was doing what he was doing and finally he finished—I think it was because of the look that I gave him. But it turns out he was watching Sky read. It's weird, but the way he explained it was that some people watch people walk, or just hanging around, and Bridge watching people read was the same thing. It didn't quite make to much sense to me so I just smiled and nodded and continued my work on my nails.


	41. November 11, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**November 11, 2024**

Today was not a good day. Apparently I'm supposed to make sure I do know this whole time/position thing. I personally think it's stupid, but we're told we have to. A Squad did an exercise and we had to watch it to see them use it. It was amazing to see how together they all were. I wonder if we'll ever be that good. You should have seen Sky, he was staring at them with such a child like joy in his eye that contained yearning in it just as strong that it made my heart really soften towards him. I mean he really wants to be a ranger, and you know it's got to be because of his father. I just wish he wasn't always so mean to everyone. And yeah, on reporting about making Sky smile, nothing yet.

Anyways, after they were done we had to go in and try it. We didn't do so well, so we ended up having to do some laps and then we had to study the whole system. It's hard, it's not my fault. Sky blamed both me and Bridge. Bridge at least understands it a lot more than I do; he's going to help me with learning it, I hope I can do it. You know what of course I'm going to do it, I'm Sydney Drew, I can do anything I put my mind too.

Well, nothing much else but the same things, talk to you later.


	42. December 2, 2024

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Okay I just saw that Beginnings isn't until the next Sunday, so I'll be beginning that week. Sorry._

**December 2, 2024**

So, Christmas is coming again. I love how pretty everything gets around this time of year. All the decorations are just so perfect, although I will say Valentine's decorations are more perfect because it's in my favorite color-Pink. It's such a pretty color; I don't see how anyone can say anything bad about it.

Anyways, you'll never guess who went shopping with me today? Bridge, well not a shocker there, and Sky! I know Sky went with us, it was fun. Well it would have been fun had it just been me and Bridge, but I think its cool Sky is coming with us, still no smile thought. I really doubt that he has ever smiled a day in his life.

I got only some of my Christmas shopping done because we got called in to clean up after a battle that the A-Squad was in. Wasn't fun, I hadn't planned on it, and the rest of the afternoon was gone. Oh well, that's life.

So, I guess I'll talk to you later.


	43. January 13, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Next week I'll be starting into the show, so…thanks for sticking with me so far and being patient._

**January 13, 2025**

I can't believe I've already been at the Academy for 2 and a half years. I think I've done incredibly well, which I'm happy for. I know that a lot of people would have thought that I'd have given up already, but the truth is I love it here. I know that the pay isn't like it is when I'm in a movie, or I sing or model, but it gives me something else. I love the feeling I get just knowing that this is to help other people and not just me. Now don't get me wrong I still love to act, sing, model, given presents, noticed and I'm still waiting for that dream with diamonds falling from the sky to happen.

I think Bridge is my best friend. I don't have to ever worry about him making fun of me or only liking me for being Sydney Drew, he's just so accepting that I think he'd befriend anyone. Sky, well, I don't think anyone could get used to him. He's so moody that it's quite frustrating, but I kind of like having him around. All three of us work so well together that I'm glad that Commander Cruger hasn't placed anyone else into B Squad. It's just us three and I like it.

Well, nothing much happened today, but the same regular stuff, and I've got to get to bed, so I'll write more later.


	44. February 20, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Okay, here we are. This takes place during Beginnings 1. Hope you enjoy it._

**February 20, 2025**

Okay, so today has just been a huge roller coaster. I mean good things have happened as well as bad things. To start off breakfast was good. Bridge, Sky and I all had it together, with no fighting. Afterwards we had our simulated training. I thought we did pretty good, although I still need to work on that whole time thing with where people are located, it's a good thing Bridge knows me so well. But to make up for it I totally kicked butt and Sky and I were able to use that move. Anyways, we beat the villain which was of course Boom. Kat said we're doing really well, and Bridge brought up about being rangers, which would be cool. Sky says that he doesn't care about being a ranger, right, like that's the truth. Bridge and I both know that he wants to be red ranger.

Sky needs to relax anyways; he took out his frustration on Boom. I mean Boom is weird, and he's not exactly the best at everything, but he does a lot for us. It was in the rec room. After training Sky had disappeared and Bridge and I both went to the rec room and were just relaxing and talking. That was when the whole Boom and Sky thing happened. Anyways, Sky told us that Commander Cruger wanted to see us; so we all headed towards the Command Center.

Anyways, on to the exciting news; Commander Cruger has decided that we are going to get more responsibility. It's so cool. And we had our first assignment right after that. We were supposed to catch a couple of thieves at a market square; it didn't go as easy as we would have thought. We ran into them pretty easy though, told the regular cops to go ahead and leave and that we'll take care of it. A black guy and a girl with tan skin, it wasn't tan, I'm not sure if she's Hispanic, I think she might be, anyways they stopped in front of us. They weren't wearing nice clothes at all. It was as if they lived on the street, which even that is no excuse. But, going on, there they were, there we were, Sky said his thing and than a duplicate of the girl appeared behind me. Shocked I tried to kick it and nothing, so it was a hologram right? Wrong, she kicked me and I feel to the ground. Luckily Sky and Bridge helped me up and we chased after them.

Bridge and Sky went after the guy while I chased the girl. I think I did a pretty good job for a while considering she duplicated herself again and it was two against one. However, they beat us and took off. Afterwards when we reported back to Doggie Sky explained that they had powers and the Commander thought it was interesting, but at the same time he said there wasn't much chance of us being rangers if we can't get along. That'll never happen. Commander Cruger wanted to talk to Sky by himself so Bridge and I took off to the rec room and just relaxed. I didn't want to talk about what happened so we played a card game and then dinner and then to bed.

But I tell you if we face them again, we're not loosing, there is no way that they can beat us. Another thing when we went past A-Squad earlier Bridge used his powers and said their colors were off. It was odd, but…oh well. Anyways, I'm going to get some rest and hopefully tomorrow will be better.


	45. February 21, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for being patient until I started with the series. I forgot to put this note on the last chapter, but there were some of those that I wanted to have to explain things during the series, so…anyways, hope you enjoy._

**February 21, 2025**

So today I woke up with every intention on having a better day, but once more it had its ups and downs, why do I have a feeling that it'll be like this for a while? Anyways, we had breakfast and we did our training and then we got called to the Command Center. You would think that Commander Cruger would be there waiting to brief us, but no, instead we were standing there waiting forever. Sky had started pacing which was annoying. After mentioning that I was bored Bridge suggested playing rock, paper, scissors, so I played with him; however it took a long time and when I heard Bridge say he'd won 55 times in a row I couldn't handle it and I began to rant. Bridge corrected me and so I snapped, after which I felt horrible for so I apologized. Then, who decided to speak up at that time? Sky. Of course. He called me Sydney. I told both of them to not call me that, so I kind of attacked him. It didn't go so well since Bridge grabbed me before I got to Sky.

At that point Commander Cruger came in; I don't think we looked to good at that point. Anyways the big news is that we're rangers. I'm pink! I love pink! I look good in it, of course I look good in anything, but I'm glad that I get to be pink. Bridge is green, and he looked good. And Sky is blue, of which course he complained about it. But I suppose since he wanted red, and his Dad was red then he wanted to be. It's weird that we don't have a red ranger yet, so Sky is still the leader.

After we got our morphers we were sent back out to confront those two thieves again. This time we kicked their butts. It felt really good. I did get to say 'You do the crime, you pay the time.' I knew that one day I would, and I know I sounded good saying that. But before we could get them in the containment cards some weird robots came and before we know it Jack and Z had escaped and we were fighting them. We still weren't doing our best even after Bridge's good idea to morph. But Jack and Z came back and helped us. Yes, the thieves names are Jack and Z.

Bridge and I didn't want to do anything to them since they helped us, but Sky was insistent until Commander Cruger came and stopped him. After we got back we got into our work out clothes went outside to practice. We had just beaten our opponents when Commander came and Z was with him. Elizabeth Delgado. Here's the real downer for the day. He's letting her join the team. Z. She was, might even still be a thief. Luckily she's not in my room. I don't know where she's spending the night and I don't care. It was unfair that she got put with us, we worked really hard to get where we are. And she stole and she gets in right away. I don't care if she was a worthy opponent; we beat them in the second fight. Which is another thing, Jack wasn't there. I wonder what happened to him, did he get a medal?

Later we went to the rec room, while just Bridge and I. Sky disappeared, Bridge thinks he's in their room, I personally don't blame him. If had come in I would have left, but she didn't.

Anyways, so yeah we became rangers, but a thief joined our team. I'm just going to go to sleep and I'm sure everything will look better in the morning.


	46. February 22, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry about not updating last week, I ended up with the flu and was therefore unable to do anything, so…Takes place in Beginnings. _

**February 22, 2025**

This morning for breakfast Z joined Bridge and I. She's really not that bad once you give her a chance. She can be funny, not like Bridge funny, or Boom funny, but in her own way. It still was a little frustrating that she got to join the squad without as much training as the rest of us, but I think it'll be okay.

Today Commander Cruger showed us Grumm, the guy who's come to take over the universe. He's ugly, it's horrible. But I suppose when you're evil you don't have much time for grooming.

We had to clean up after the A-Squad again. Sky was kind of mean to Z, what else is new, but I let her know that that's Sky and you can't really get used to him. Bridge noticed some patterns or something that are from robots. Z finally remembered that she and Jack were given something that's probably very important. After getting it we all decided to go and check it out on our own without consulting the Commander. It was Z and Bridge's idea. Sky was very reluctant. It was weird that Z knew the rule book and had said something that Sky didn't seem to know. I mean he owns that book, I kind of felt bad for him.

Z had an alien person, named Piggy that we went to. He had information on the object that we had. It was gross, not the information, or the object, but Piggy and where he was. There was trash everywhere; I had to take a million showers just to feel clean. I hope I didn't catch anything.

Anyways we had to fight some Krybots who unfortunately we lost the proton accelerator before we could get it back, which is not good. Commander was very upset at us for that. Anyways, during the fight Jack came, he's the new red ranger. He's really good. I'm not quite sure about him yet, but if he's like Z, then I'm sure it'll be okay.

So after Commander Cruger talked to us he dismissed me, Sky and Bridge but kept Jack and Z back so he could talk to them. Sky left and went to his room. Bridge and I went into the Common Room. He was going on and on about how much he was looking forward to working with Z and Jack. So we talked about that for a while. We didn't see Jack and Z for the rest of the day. After dinner we went to bed. It was a tiring day, and I need to make sure that I look my best. So, I'll write more tomorrow.


	47. February 23, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I decided to make the updates for this story on more than just Friday since there's going to be a couple chapters for different episodes and such. This takes place during Confronted._

**February 23, 2025**

So today has been a good day and a not so good day. I'm starting to see that maybe it's a trend, it happened since we had to get Jack and Z. First off RIC was following me again. I swear that dog has ears and listens just to hear when I'm coming down the hall. I've told Bridge that it annoys me, but he just smiles at me as if it's some game or something.

Z showed up at breakfast, she apparently had slept in a guest room since she had gotten done so late with what her and Jack were doing to make up for what they had stolen. They had to wash all the windows, which is a lot. Bridge said he wished he could have helped causing Z to smile at him. I think Bridge might like Z, but I'm not sure yet, so I'll have to see more for that. After all Z's only been with us for a couple of days.

We got called to get some car thieves and Z and I work pretty well together. Bridge got the other one, while Jack and Sky didn't do anything. Sky's probably still being a baby about the not being the red ranger thing and Jack, I don't think he understands about being a leader. He didn't say when to move out, I on the other hand was the one who decided to chase the criminals.

Afterwards we brought them back in and we got to relax for a while. Z and Sky had to check out a disturbance in one of the quadrants leaving Jack, Bridge and me to hang out. We all were hanging out in the rec room watching a movie when Z and Sky came back. Sky just headed to his room and Bridge suggested we play lightball. We agreed and went to get our gloves. After we all met together Bridge told us that Sky was busy—I think he was sulking. Which is another thing Bridge and I haven't been able to make him smile yet. I don't think Sky or Z will be able to, I just now wonder if it'll be another year.

Oh well, we played and Bridge and I were on a team and we won. It was fun. By the time that was done we went to dinner and then watched a movie. Afterwards we went to bed. You know I like having another girl on the team, it's kind of fun and I still get my own room. Well talk to you tomorrow.


	48. February 24, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place in Confronted._

**February 24, 2025**

So more exciting news today, note the sarcasm in my voice. I now have to share a room? Can you believe it? Z has to share with me. And I didn't even now about it. I walked in and my stuff was moved and she was lying on Peanuts, how mean can you be? After I saved Peanuts I was able to get her attention. Z told me that Commander Cruger said that she was my roommate. She hadn't been sleeping in my room for the past few days and now we have to share? Completely unfair.

But then Jack came in and was acting different then he has in the past days. Remember the whole car thing yesterday? Well Commander Cruger told Jack that he had to be a leader. I mean this morning we had alarms going on so Sky, Bridge, Z and I all went to the Command Center. Guess who didn't show? Jack. He came into the room in his pajamas. And he didn't even know what was going on, unbelievable. Which by the way we were shown who we are fighting, he's ugly. He could use some help, that's for sure. But Commander sounded like he knew him, which…well, if he says that this Grumm guy is a big deal, then I guess he is.

Back to the roommate thing, it is unfair that now I have to share a room, but I don't think Z will be bad for a roommate. After Jack left, we both agreed that he was a jerk. Then we started talking. Not to much, just mostly about music and movies and stuff like that. She's definitely different, but I think she's going to be a great roommate, and friend.

Anyways, Jack suddenly became a big jerk. After we found out who Grumm was we left but Jack had stayed behind. Then the whole room thing happened and after that Jack told all of us that we had to do a lot of training. So he made us run the mud course. I hate that course because you get all dirty, sure when I go to a spa I take mud baths but that's completely different. None of us, not even Z are happy. Bridge is upset; he's just not making such a big deal of it. I can't believe we have to listen to that guy; he needs to be put in his place. At this point I do think Sky would be a better leader.

Needless to say we haven't wanted to be around Jack. Z and I stayed in our room and talked until we went to bed. I'm sure Sky and Bridge were both in their room too hoping that Jack wouldn't find them. If this is how it's going to be, well it's just not nice. Hopefully next time will have more cheerful news.


	49. February 26, 2026

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Confronted._

**February 26, 2025**

So Jack actually is better. We were told we were getting zords today, which is exciting. However then Commander Cruger mentioned to Jack about us following him and such. Sky first spoke up to say that Jack hasn't been so good. Then I had to say something. Jack seems cool and all but as a leader he's really mean and so I hate to say something, Bridge commented after I did. Jack asked Z to back him up and she even said he was bad. You know he has to be considering they're like best friends.

But you know what the Commander did? He took Jack's morpher. Sky of course didn't say anything, but Z, Bridge and I weren't expecting that. It was kind of weird. But we had to go fight because there was a monster, Jack stayed behind. We couldn't form the megazord and that's when Jack came in. He helped pull us together and really was great. I think, if he keeps like that he'll be a wonderful leader.

After being debriefed, in which we told Commander how good Jack can be, he disappeared, as did Sky. Z, Bridge and I ended up in the Rec Room watching a movie. It was fun. I just wonder what Jack and Sky were doing.

Anyways, hopefully Jack won't go back to being jerky because I think he's cool, and I'd like to get to know him better. Although at the same time it does mean that Sky is still not close to being red ranger, but Sky should be fine, I think. Well talk to you later.


	50. March 1, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Confronted but before Walls. I hope that this has more in it that you're talking about Tenshi._

**March 1, 2025**

So things are normal as they can be. Jack and Z are a great addition to the team. Sky is still in his own world. We had another training this morning and Jack was actually there with us. He's really doing such a great job. And I didn't know how wonderful it could be to have a roommate, I know that's coming from me, but it's true. Z has her little, not so fun things about her. But she's good to talk to. She doesn't talk too much about her life on the street, although I do know that she and Jack had been living on the streets together for 5 years. Imagine how dirty they would be. I guess that's why they're such good friends, best friends really.

After lunch we had to run for a bit, then we all were given the afternoon off, so the first thing we did was take showers. Z got in before me and by the time I was out she was gone. So I went to find Bridge and Sky. Neither were in the Rec Room so I headed over to the boys room. I went in and found Bridge on his bed, however Sky wasn't there. I sat on Sky's bed and Bridge and I talked; apparently Sky left without any explanation. Bridge and I both agreed that Sky needs to participate in the team more. It was one thing when there was just us three, but now he's even more out there.

We tried to come up with more ideas on how get Sky to smile, but we couldn't come up with anything that we hadn't already tried. If Sky smiles then that should loosen him up…we hope. We sat in the room talking for a bit before heading down to dinner where we found Jack and Z. Sky soon joined us but he brought the rule book and didn't say a word. I really wish I could help him out. Z and Jack kind of ignored him while we all listened to Bridge talking about pets, random sure, but it's Bridge, what else would you expect?

After dinner we went into the Rec Room, all but Sky. So I decided to go and try and talk to him. He was in his room reading the rule book, what else? Anyways, he actually talked to me for a bit. Not anything big and I did most of the conversation. I think that if he got to know Jack and Z a bit better he wouldn't be so frustrated and feeling left out. That was pretty much it for the evening. When I got back to mine and Z's room Z asked if I wanted to play lightball with her, Jack and Bridge tomorrow. Of course I agreed. So, that's about it.


	51. March 4, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Walls._

**March 4, 2025**

So today Jack, Z, Bridge and I decided to play lightball. We stayed in the Rec Room because there weren't many other people, and it's fun to play in a room like that. More challenging. Bridge and I were on a team and Jack and Z were on one. They're actually good, they beat me and Bridge, but at a high cost. I broke a nail. It was so horrible.

Anyways Sky was in the Rec Room, but he was only reading. I mean I know he likes to read, but I think that if Sky hung out with us more than we could get along better. I even asked if he wanted to play, he said it was a D level game! Can you believe it? He used to love it and now he doesn't. You know why? Jack and Z. I think more so Jack, Z didn't become red ranger. Don't get me wrong Sky and Z don't get along to well, but believe me with their personalities, it's understandable.

We had to fight a robot, which we beat, although Jack and Sky were going on. I feel bad for Sky because he feels as though he got the short end of the stick, but Jack didn't do anything on purpose. Anyways, Bridge, Z and I had just finished eating when we got called to Kat's lab. Once there Kat and Z started talking. Bridge and I were behind them. We had been talking for a bit when we heard Kat yell, Jack and Sky had apparently come in and were fighting. The big news was that Kat had made Bridge and Jack bikes. So guess who got upset?

Okay, I'm not going to let Sky be a downer in my diary. Please. Well, it's not like the other news that we received today was any better. A Squad is gone. I mean like they went into a trap or something. It's really freaky. If they can fall into a trap, who says we can't? I mentioned it to Bridge and he told me not to worry, but I know he's bothered by it to. So I talked to Z about it. And guess what? She said she was a little worried, but then she changed the topic and we started talking about other things. I'm really glad that she's my roommate, even with some of the things that are not her best attributes.

So, that's all for now, talk to you later.


	52. March 5, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who's still reading it. This also takes place in Walls._

**March 5, 2025**

So when I woke up today I had no idea that one of my dreams would be coming true. This day was so perfect just because of that, and there are some other perks. Grumm actually went after something smart, diamonds! I can see why he'd want them, who wouldn't? We got called to a Warehouse and there were krybots everywhere trying to get the beautiful diamonds. So Bridge and Jack stayed and finished those and Sky, Z and I went to the box where Grumm had put dynamite on it. Can you believe it? On those precious, wonderful items of gorgeousness.

Anyways, Jack saved the diamonds, my hero. But then one of those krybots blasted the box. Sky protected us with his force field. And when we stood up, it was my dream—although I didn't have a pretty pink dress on—but diamonds were falling from the sky all around me. It was the most beautiful thing ever, well, you know. Anyways, then we were called to go fight a robot attacking the city. And guess who Jack decided to stay and watch the diamonds? Sky. Not me. But, I asked and Jack let me stay with them.

Now, here's something else that happened that I wouldn't have thought would happen, Sky smiled! Yeah, I know. It's crazy. Bridge and I have been doing everything to get him to smile and you know what got him to smile? Me looking like a drowned rat. But he smiled. He has a nice smile, just like I thought he would. He was being a real baby about having to stay though, so I started teasing him and throwing the beautiful little stones at him and then he poured his water on me. But after that he didn't want to talk.

And yeah, Sky blames Jack for him being the red ranger. He came up with this ridiculous story about Jack making him stay just because Jack 'knows' Sky should have been the red ranger. I can't believe Sky is trying to make himself believe that. I may not have known Jack for that long, but I don't think he's the kind of guy to do that, and he saved the diamonds. Jack called for back up and Sky left the diamonds to come and fight and know they're all gone, which is really sad.

But luckily before they all disappeared up into that horrible Grumms' ugly ship, I got to hold them and I was able to live part of my dream. And something else happened. We were going to play lightball. Jack had come and gotten me because I had taken a shower, but he told me to go ahead, that he had something to do. I get there and find Bridge and Z already there. And Bridge was telling her a joke and they started laughing about it. I suppose it would be cool if Bridge and Z got together, but, I don't want to lose Bridge you know? He's been a really good friend to me and I like him a lot. But I guess time will tell on that one.

Right, got distracted. I swear sometimes Bridge is getting into my head to much. Anyways Jack finally came and he brought Sky! Sky came and played with us. It was so much fun having all five of us there, messing around. I hope we can do more of that. Well, other than that everything was the same, so talk more tomorrow.


	53. March 8, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Walls but before Dogged._

**March 8, 2025**

So today was quiet like the last couple of days. I suppose Grumm's up there counting his diamonds. I would be too, you know? Oh well…I'll just ask for a diamond necklace for my birthday, it's coming up soon. I've already started writing out a list.

You know what I have in my head? 

Is he white or red?

Is he black or blue?

Is he furry or scaly?

Three arms or two?

That's from way back when I read Bridge's bathbook, which he still doesn't know about by the way. Luckily Bridge doesn't read this, and Z shouldn't read it either. It's like against the law or something to read someone else's diary. I wonder if Z has one. I should ask her later, if I can get her alone. Bridge and her have been hanging out a lot more. I know I thought it would be a cool idea, but I don't want him to stop being my friend you know? And I think Bridge should be careful because it seems like Z gets really annoyed with him sometimes. 

That dumb dog is following me even more. I swear I can't go anywhere without seeing it there. I really wish RIC would find another person to bug. I'm not an animal hater, I'm just someone who hates being followed around like that, you know? 

I think I might be starting to like Sky. I know, I said that he was a horrible jerk, but he's not so bad anymore. And I've talked to him alone, it's kind of nice. We did that again today. Sky and I were alone at the lunch table, we had both been on patrol, and we talked, it was nice. He can be nice, he just has to try and trying not always what he's into. Oh well. If Bridge is going to spend more time with Z, then I'll spend more time with Sky, or maybe Jack. Anyways, I'll talk more later.


	54. March 10, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Dogged._

**March 10, 2025**

So the most horrible thing happened, that dumb dog stole Peanuts! I wonder if Z gave him Peanuts because she was a little to happy when the dog had my precious Peanuts in his mouth, probably hurting the poor thing. I told you I didn't like that dog, if you can call it a dog. I am so sick and tired of it. I was finally able to get Peanuts away from it, but you know how much trauma that put Peanuts through? I was so appalled by it.

Well later after lunch Bridge and Z disappeared, big surprise there. Anyway, Jack went in to train with Cruger, which left Sky and me. I suggested watching a movie, and surprisingly he agreed! We had so much fun. We went out and watched a movie, it was a fighting movie; Sky refused to go and see that new romantic comedy that came out. It's alright, I'll ask Bridge about it. I'd ask Z but I doubt she would really want to see that anyways. I'm not sure about Jack just yet. I'm not acting jealous about Bridge and Z, am I? Why would I be? I mean so what if Bridge and Z spend a lot of time together, Bridge is still my friend, surely he feels the same way? I just want him to stay friends with me, that's all.

I know I must sound so stupid to go on about it when I thought that Bridge and Z would make a cute couple, but…they both seem happy. Z didn't go into detail about what they did when they disappeared this afternoon. I would've told her about me and Sky, but she said that she was tired and she's already in bed, asleep. I don't know how she can sleep with headphones on, I mean really, it's different, but oh well. Anyways, we had another fight with some Krybots today, but that was it, nothing else really. Well, talk more later.


	55. March 11, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Dogged. And thank you for those still reading it._

**March 11, 2025**

So you'll never guess what someone put with my mail today? A computer magazine, like I want to read that. Anyways, I brought it to Bridge because of course it was his. He was using a computer to make toast. I don't ever think I'll understand his obsession with toast and buttery. At that point RIC came in; I wished even then that he would leave me alone. Bridge took that time to point out that I like dogs, but see I do like dogs, but RIC is, well wasn't a real dog.

Poor RIC, I was so mean to him, I mean I know that I got annoyed with him, but…I kind of killed him. Doggie told us about these missing people and I said I would go. The thing is RIC came in again at that point and I said, me, I said that we should throw him away and get a new one. Can you believe what I said? I mean Z mentioned that is was cold for me to say that, but…it didn't seem like it at the time.

Well I was out looking and asking around when I was attacked. At one point it seemed like that was it for me and you know who saved me? Not Sky, not Bridge, not Z, and not Jack. No it was RIC. He had followed me and he saved me, but now we lost him. I asked what would happen to RIC to Doggie and Kat, and since his technology is outdated, they were just going to throw him away.

After what RIC did for me I couldn't let that happen. I saw the cadet who was going to wheel the rest of RIC out to the trash. I quickly took him and then went to find Bridge, if anyone knew how to fix RIC it would be Bridge. I found not only Bridge, but also Boom, in Bridge and Sky's room. They were standing on their heads, while Bridge was; Boom was kind of leaning or something. Anyways I asked them if they wanted to do an upgrade and they agreed!

I was in the lab with the two of them and RIC. They were working really hard. But we got kicked out, it was bedtime. Bridge told me not to worry and that he and Boom would finish in the morning. So I got ready for bed. I only hope they can make him what he once was. Well hopefully I'll have better news for you tomorrow.


	56. March 12, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Dogged._

**March 12, 2025**

So today was an amazing day, well except that I got all filthy and my new shoes were destroyed. But silver lining in that, I'm going to the spa and going shopping! That'll be tons of fun. I bet I could get Z to come.

Anyways, Bridge and Boom were super amazing and they fixed RIC. He's now RIC version 2.0, but he still has a bit of the old RIC in him which is so wonderful. I'm so glad. I can't say I'll never get annoyed with him, but I really am happy that he's back. As long as he doesn't follow me all the time I think I'll be okay.

Anyways we both figured out how to save the people. People were turning into gooey green stuff, it was gross. But what was even grosser was where I first went to go and find out anything. Z suggested that I talk to Piggy, who Z had brought us to when she first joined. It is disgusting there. I still get the chills thinking about it. I felt entirely dirty after standing there; all the horrible grime attached itself to me once I walked in that place.

But onto where RIC comes in, Bridge and Boom had finished him and brought him into the Command Center. When I first woke up I went to check out RIC but Bridge kicked me out and said the surprise would be later. And sure enough I was surprised. I had RIC smell some of the stuff. We followed him and I started digging, no one else did, which was a disappointment to say the least. Well then Sky basically said that we were all wasting our time and he left, that was insulting. And there I was thinking that I liked him?! Well maybe he just had a rough day, besides Z and Jack very easily followed him. Bridge came down and told me that RIC might be buggy, but Bridge was in charge of getting RIC better, why would it be buggy? Bridge left with RIC.

Luckily and unluckily I kept digging and I fell in a hole. That was where they were all being stored. Me being happy about RIC finding the hole wasn't a waste of time. Before I got to call in for back up I ended up in a fight. RIC to the rescue again, he heard me call, wasn't that sweet? Anyways long story short we beat that horrible monster and RIC was amazing. He even got a medal.

Well after that I took quite a long shower and then decided on an early bed time. Besides I can't wait for tomorrow.


	57. March 13, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Dogged._

**March 13, 2025**

Well today was definitely a good day. I got to go to the spa. It was so nice and relaxing there. I tried to get Z to go, but she kept refusing. I don't know why she doesn't want to, spas are so much fun. I think it would only be to her benefit to go to one. I'll have to figure out some way to get her to a spa….

Since she didn't go to the spa with me we met at the mall for lunch. It was really nice, just hanging out. I had Chinese food and Z had a burger and fries. It was really good. Afterwards I dragged Z to my favorite shoe store in the mall and I picked out a few pairs to replace my old one. Z thought I was spending way too much time with that, but hello a girl needs to accessorize. And shoes are definitely important. Afterwards I got Z to help pick out some purses for me and then nail polish; after all if I wear sandals my feet should be all pretty, not that they're not already pretty.

I tried to get Z to buy something and she finally did buy a pair of shoes. Then at the other store I convinced her to get two purses, explaining to her that they could come in handy. Once we were through with the mall we met up with the guys to have dinner and go to a movie. I told them that it was very important to me. Bridge was the first to agree, Jack was next. Sky agreed, but only because none of us had any duties tonight.

It was a very fun day and evening. I should go on cases alone more often, then I would need to treat myself more; that would be fun. Anyways, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed, talk to you soon.


	58. March 18, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: So sorry it took a bit to get this next one up. I had to watch the episode again to check something and it took a while. Once again I'm really sorry, thanks for everyone who's stayed with the story. The next chapter should be up soon. And this takes place during A-Bridged._

**March 18, 2025**

Oh my gosh Doggie just told us that A-Squad is missing, can you believe that? They're MIA! That's not good, not good at all. Although one silver lining came from it…we're now A-Squad, so to speak. It's nice, I know I shouldn't be thinking that when A-Squad is missing, but I still like the promotion—we're still B-Squad, but you know what I mean.

So right now we're trying to track down a bank robber. We're pretty sure we know who it is, and that does not include Bridge. We had an eye witness that described the guy, T-Top, that's the nickname Z gave it, it's kind of a cute nickname, anyways, she said that she saw him doing it, so there we go. Now we just have to catch him. We called it a night but we'll be ready for anything. Of course Bridge thinks that things don't add up, and well he started to explain them, but once again he was…I'm not slow, but Bridge's mind is completely different, not many people can stick with his logic. I try, I really do. Sometimes I can catch it, other times…well I don't do so good and I don't want to continue thinking about it.

I think I've been hanging around him to much; I started to sound like him today. And also I think Bridge might have an idea that I read from his bath book. Remember that poem I had in my head:

Is he white or red?

Is he black or blue?

Is he furry or scaly?

Three arms or two?

But he hasn't said anything yet, so it doesn't matter.

Doggie let Bridge go investigate on his own, I don't know why, we know it's T-Top. I couldn't find Bridge after dinner, and I wanted to talk to him about it, but nothing. He wasn't in his room or in the Rec Room and I didn't want to keep looking everywhere. Oh well, he'll show up soon enough. I'm going to get some sleep.


	59. March 19, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: This takes place during A-Bridged._

**March 19, 2025**

So today Bridge was like nowhere to be found. We spent the day looking for T-Top. In the morning Jack and I split off and searched a few of the sectors while Sky and Z took another few. I think that's like one of the first times that I've been alone with Jack; he's really sweet and fun. We were talking about a lot of things; I liked it, even though we were searching for a bank robber.

We met up back at the base and had lunch. I saw Z talking quietly with Jack and then in the afternoon Z and Jack took off while Sky and I were paired up. For the first bit all Sky did was complain about Z, it was so boring. I mean it kind of reminded me of like when kids are younger and they like someone but they don't want anyone to know, so they complain. Now I'm not saying Sky likes Z at all, I mean I think Z likes Bridge. Although now that I'm thinking about it, she told me that she thought him going off on his own was ridiculous. I don't know if she'd be able to handle the way Bridge acts, but I've been wrong before—now Jack is cool, and Sky…I'm still debating on whether or not I like him now.

Oh well, we met at dinner time and neither of our teams had found anything. It felt hopeless, T-Top hasn't hit a bank in a while, I wonder why? Anyways, hopefully there will be something soon. I really want to get this guy. Well I'm tired, so talk to you later.


	60. March 20, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: This takes place during A-Bridged._

**March 20, 2025**

Okay, so Jack was really starting to get on my nerves today. We still hadn't found T-Top and he kept on blaming Bridge. First it was rude, I mean I'm not going to lie I wish that Bridge had been helping us instead of off on his own, but what can you do? Doggie said it was fine. So why couldn't Jack leave Bridge alone? Sure I don't always understand why Bridge does what he does, but come on. Second of all Jack was whining. I mean come on, I know I've whined before, but the difference is at least I'm cute about it. Jack is, he's just one big baby.

Well long story short Bridge was right all along. It wasn't T-Top, but the eye witness who had come forward right away. Of course none of us really wanted to listen to Bridge's long drawn out version, so we headed back to base to report to Doggie. It turned out that the person who was helping her was Broodwing; Doggie thinks Grumm and him will team up.

Everything is okay with Jack and Bridge now. I saw Bridge later that evening and he said that he and Jack talked and Jack apologized, which was sweet. Jack does make things confusing. I mean I thought I liked Sky, but Sky can act like a jerk and now Jack comes along and turns out to be a super sweet guy you know. Oh well, I won't worry about it today.

Also Bridge now knows that I read his bath book. After he told me about Jack he asked about that poem from his bath book. He said he had looked it up and saw that it was the same one. So I mentioned that I happened to stumble upon it and he smiled. We talked a bit about it, and it's for the bath, no joke. I still am not sure what it's for, but that's one question I won't bring up to Bridge. I just don't need to know. Well that's it; nothing else really happened today so I'll talk more later.


	61. March 24, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after A-Bridged and before Sam._

**March 24, 2025**

Today Z, Bridge and I had off. Both Jack and Sky were on patrol most of the day. Bridge came into the Rec Room and told Z and I to get ready because he had plans for us for that day. So Z waited there, although I told her to come and get changed—which she didn't, and I got dressed. Bridge took Z and I on a picnic, it was so sweet of him. We all just hung around the park for a few hours. Then we decided to go ahead and go for a walk. Bridge couldn't stay out all day because he had to be back for a meeting with the newspaper staff.

Z and I decided to stay out after walking with Bridge back to the headquarters. There wasn't much else to do. Z didn't want to go shoe shopping, or dress shopping or go to jewelry stores. I think she's just hiding the fact that she really wants to go. Anyways, we went to a movie that we both surprisingly wanted to see.

By that time we decided to head back after picking up something to eat. Jack, Sky and Bridge were playing light ball with Bridge and Jack on a team. Z joined Sky's team and I watched while I filed my nails. That was about it for today, talk to you later.


	62. March 28, 2008

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: This takes place after A-Bridged and before Sam._

**March 28, 2025**

Well I got to spend some time with Sky. No one else, just us. Bridge was helping the D cadets and Jack and Z were on patrol duty. Sky and I finished our stuff. I got changed and found Sky in the rec room reading, surprise, surprise, the rule book. After much pleading I got Sky to come out with me. It was a nice day I didn't see the need in staying inside. So he changed and the two of us went on a walk together.

It was hard getting him to talk; Bridge and Jack are so much easier. Sky really should work on that, I mean really doesn't he see how much happier he'd be if he let more things happen and such? Oh well, delving into the mind of Sky is something that will take lots of time and I just don't want to, I'll leave that to someone else.

As we were walking back to the Academy we passed a store that had the cutest shoes. After an argument with Sky about whether or not they were worthless I went in and bought them, they were so cute. I don't know why Sky has to be a baby about things like that. Shoes are important, you know? Sometimes I really do wonder about him.

Anyways after I bought the shoes I came outside to find Sky waiting, which was so sweet. We then headed back to the Academy where we had dinner with Jack, Z and Bridge. All in all it was a good day.


	63. March 30, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: This takes place after A-Bridged and before Sam._

**March 30, 2025**

So today wasn't the best of days so far. It's only the afternoon but I had to talk to someone. Bridge and Sky are on patrol and Jack is to close to the problem. Yeah, that's right Z is the problem. She's so messy. I mean, you would think that someone who grew up with not that much could keep what little she has under control. But no, she leaves her ugly boots on the floor, her clothes are scattered everywhere. Okay maybe I exaggerated a bit, but her boots are ugly and she seems to think that she doesn't need anything new. And when she does buy new things, they're not even all that pretty, well some are and she's only bought a couple of shirts, but nothing is pink! How can you be pretty without pink?

I know Jack said we have to get along, but what does he know? He's best friends with Z, so he's probably just favoring her. She's lucky to have me as a roommate. She really is. I mean I just wish she wasn't so messy. Being messy is

Okay, sorry about that. We got called out to fight. It was a horrible slimy creature. I don't care if Bridge says that's what they look like on their planet, it was gross. For the slime only he should be contained, I mean he is, but…the fight was intense and we had to use the zords, but once more we prevailed and that gross creature is in containment.

After we were done I took a shower, I could feel his sliminess on me still. When I went into my room I saw that Z had cleaned up. She wasn't anywhere, but Bridge came and asked if I wanted to join the rest of them at dinner. So we went and had fun. We ate in the cafeteria, but it was still nice.

And I'm not really mad at Z anymore, I mean, I'm not saying she doesn't need improvement, I'm just going to try to ignore it. Besides now that she's my roommate I can teach her everything I know, which she'll love. Well that's it, I'll talk more later.


	64. April 1, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know, I know, it's a miracle. I finally updated this. Sorry it took so long. I'm going to try really hard to continue this. Thank you for your patience. This takes place after A-Bridged and before Sam. _

**April 1, 2025**

I'm so glad that I decided not to stick around SPD for today. When I called Z today she told me that things were crazy. I mean it's not like there was no order, but apparently someone had left a couple of rubber rats on my bed, that's so horrible. How am I supposed to sleep on that now? I'm going to have to get it cleaned. I'll talk to my Dad tomorrow to get it taken care of.

I decided on doing my nails and reading some of my magazines that I've gotten behind on. It was a really nice, relaxing day. Bridge called and wondered when I was going to be coming back. I explained to him that after last year I would come back the next day. He told me it was just a harmless joke that was played on the wrong person. I had to think about that for a couple of minutes. It's really frustrating when I do. Some of the things he says really make me think. It's frustrating, but at the same time, it's really cool.

Our team is doing better, I think. I mean the biggest problem is Sky with Z and Jack. Bridge gets along with everyone of course. Jack is pretty easy to get along with. Z, well, she's cool I just wish she had more fashion as me, but I'm glad that we're friends. Jack and Z get along of course. But Sky. I think Sky is still upset at Jack for the whole red ranger thing, which I can't blame Sky but at the same time Jack didn't pick it. Commander Cruger did. And Z. I don't know what's the problem with Sky and Z unless he's still pinning the crime thing on her. Oh well, what can you do?

Anyways, it's a bit late and I need my beauty sleep so I'll talk to you later.


	65. April 4, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is during Sam. Happy Thanksgiving._

**April 4, 2025**

So a lot has happened today. The day began normal enough. Everything was going well. I was just minding my own business painting a pretty picture when Bridge all of a sudden had an idea. It was very confusing and I tried to figure it out, but I couldn't so I gave up. Then Sky, who had been in a bad mood since he woke, or since Jack got the morpher, made a mean comment about Bridge. So Z stuck up for Bridge, which was nice I suppose, but I could've done it. Sometimes it's frustrating because it seems that he'd rather hang out with Z then me. I know it's good that he's hanging out with her and such, but…anyways.

Sky called us all freaks, that's when Jack spoke up, but at that point it was duty time. We fought this weird monster and during it Z took off! It was so weird. When Doggie asked us about it we were keeping quiet but stupid Sky had to go and tattle on her. It's ridiculous. I swear I think he needs some professional help you know. He's just too stuck on the rules.

Anyways we were dismissed and I went back to my picture, but before we could do much we were called to search a building, that's when Z caught up with us. The building was an office building and it was creepy, it was in the middle of nowhere, apparently that weird monster can transport things. But there were no people, there were two dolls. They were kind of creepy because well…I don't know. And then Bridge read them and he almost fell, it was weird.

So of course Z and sky had an argument about if the little boy is to blame. But that's not new, they fight a lot. And that little boy is what caused Z to take off during another fight.

After the fight we went back and Bridge had the weird doll that Sam was talking to apparently, and he figured out where Sam was. It was cool. So Z and Jack went to go find Sam. That left Sky, Bridge and I. We stayed in the Command Center.

We're still not done with it yet, I just hope it doesn't interrupt my sleep schedule. I hate being woken up at night. Z and I talked about Sam; she's still really worried about him. I finally got her to try and relax, so she's going to try and sleep, but I don't know. Well I'll talk more tomorrow, I'm really tired.


	66. April 5, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is during Sam._

**April 5, 2025**

So today was crazy. We got up, but at breakfast time we were all called into the Command Center to take about the dolls that we found. Bridge was playing with them which was kind of cute. Although when I mentioned that I loved dollhouses, they all looked at me weird. Honestly I don't know what the big deal is. Have any of them actually played with one? Anyways, apparently had we not figured out what was going on they would have all been stuck like dolls forever. Which, I don't know if it's all that bad, although Z pointed out that I wouldn't be able to do anything, so that wouldn't be fun.

I found out something about Z, well we all did. When she was 12 she ran away from school. Everyone called her a freak and stuff and they all made fun of her, which is really sad. No wonder my parents didn't want my power going public. Back to the story, she ran off but was attacked. A stranger saved her, but in the process she lost her necklace. Here's the twist Doggie was the one who saved her! I know. What are the odds? We also found out that Kat is 147 years old. I never would have guessed. I have to look that good at that age, I mean who wouldn't?

But besides that all of our parents, mine, Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Sam's all worked for SPD. Sky's was the only ranger, the rest were scientists, and that's why we have out powers. Bridge was right; you know that there was a reason. I mean he would always wonder about it and it makes sense, I just never thought about it. My Mom is a teacher, but she is a bit weird, so I suppose it makes sense. I just don't know why they hide it. Oh well, it's not essential.

After we found out about our past we had to go and find Sam. Bridge and I took off to look together. We talked a bit about the whole parents' thing and he was relieved that he now knew, but we were still worried about being able to find Sam and save him from Grumm. And we both knew that Z was even more worried than we were. We searched the beach, the caves at the beach and nothing.

We then got a call saying that Z had found him at a warehouse. We got there and were able to defeat Mr. Bugglesworth. After he was defeated the dolls turned back into themselves. Sam is now going to live at SPD. He's in a new cadet program, and we all know that he'll get through the ranks fast enough on his own time. At least he's here and he's safe. The group that he's with will be good for him, and Z can still keep an eye on him.

Of course after all we did you know Sam called me? Old? Well, all of us, but I couldn't believe he said it at first. I asked and Jack said I wasn't, but that I was weird. I knew that he was just joking. Then Sky, which now he's okay, hugged me. Nothing romantic or anything, it was a half hug, it kind of reminded me when my cousin hugs me.

Anyways, we had a pretty restful day after that. I wanted to talk to Z, but Bridge and her were in a deep conversation so I went for a little walk. Nothing big. And that's my day. I'm turning in a bit early because I didn't sleep as well as I should have so I have to make up for it. Well talk to you later.


	67. April 9, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, whichever you celebrate, or not. This is after Sam and before Idol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this._

**April 9, 2025**

Z spent a lot of the time with Sam today. I had wanted to go out, to leave SPD for a while on this free day, but no she had to be preoccupied. I know she's spending time with him to make sure that she keeps up with her promise and I think she likes him and thinks of him as a little brother, but…it can be frustrating.

Anyways, that left me to choose between Jack, Sky and Bridge. Sky was probably not going to be up for it, and besides I think I don't like him at all except as a friend…then again I've changed my mind before.

Jack was the next choice. But of course my thoughts went to Bridge. Bridge was always so easy to hang out with, but Jack seemed to be too. So I ended up asking all three of them, Sky only because he was there. Jack and Sky ended up going to practice their shooting. So it was Bridge and I.

It was a very relaxing day, well most of it. We walked around the mall, I got a few outfits and then we went to a movie. So it seems as though it was relaxing? Right. Grumm interrupted the movie by sending some monster down. Bridge and I ended up missing the end of the movie. Of course we all defeated the monster, but that's not the point.

We came back here and rested, then ate dinner and I decided to go to bed early, so…anyways. Sorry nothing big happened, maybe tomorrow.


	68. April 14, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is after Sam and before Idol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this._

**April 14, 2025**

So today I went to the recording studio. I had the day off unless the rangers really needed me. I'm finally going to record another CD. I've been wanting to do one for a long time and I finally can. It has really good songs on it, then again considering that I wrote them I know that they're good.

I will have to say that with Z and Jack here and now Sam I have thought about those that live on the streets and that's why a portion of my sales are going to shelters. I don't want to make a big deal about it though, so it's going to be anonymous.

Anyways, back to the recording studio. We used a different one than before. It wasn't as big as the last one, but I think I liked this better. They actually knew how to decorate, so that was a relief being there. I will say that it was fun being there and I got to see Bryan Andrews, my co star from a few movies ago. He was really sweet and we decided to do dinner.

And that's what I did for dinner. He was just the same as always. We were able to talk for a bit, but…I don't know, it just didn't do anything for me. Oh well, it's just Bryan, there are many others in this world.

So that was my day for today. I can't wait for the CD to go on sale!


	69. April 17, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place before Idol._

**April 17, 2025**

So, we had to fight another gross monster from Grumm before breakfast, like we were about to eat and we had to run off, which wasn't too fun. And then when we were being debriefed Doggie added that he was going to be gone leaving Jack in charge.

So we stood at salute until Doggie took off and then we went off on our own.

I got to read the magazine that I had picked up a couple of days ago. It was one of the glamour magazines which I love to read. Of course there was a silly little article in there about a rumor concerning me. It had to do with who I was dating. I didn't pay it much mind, it's not really important.

The day was very relaxed. I mean we did our exercises and drills and such, but that was about it. So I was able to paint my nails and then Bridge, Z and I watched a movie before we went to bed.


	70. April 18, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Idol._

**April 18, 2025**

So today was a long day. I think it was only because we were up so early and it was boring in the beginning of the day. Since Doggie is gone Jack is in charge and he decided to sit in Doggies' chair while we were all just waiting. I mean it was early in the morning but it was only Jack, Sky, Bridge and me there. Z was off taking care of some other official things or something like that.

Bridgey noticed something coming in the monitor, but they were so busy in their conversation that no one listened, well except me. When I went over we both called Jack's name but it wasn't until Sky came over and called Jacks' name that he finally listened.

It turns out that the thing on the monitor was a ship that had just one guy on it, Dru. Sky and him had been friends a long time ago and he got moved to another Academy. He is really good looking. Not the hottest guy or anything, he seemed a little pleased with my flirting, but not focused on it. Like I care, it's his loss. It was fun seeing Sky loosen up. Jack wasn't too happy about the whole thing.

After a little bit more Dru, Sky and Jack all took off, I think I heard target practice. Z and I stayed on the couch talking, she did think that Dru was cute, but I think she was more upset with a comment he had made to Jack. I don't think she should take it so personally, but oh well…

Bridge continued playing a video game and Z went over to watch him. It was just a little too boring for me at the moment so I took off and decided to file my nails.

Z came into the room a while later and everything was fine, we both decided to leave Dru out of it for then.

Z, Bridge and I did a patrol of the city and that took up most of the afternoon. When we got back Bridge wanted to watch a movie, but I was too tired and I needed to get my full amount of sleep as possible, so I headed here for bed and I think Z and Bridge joined a few other cadets in a movie. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow, and who knows maybe I'll have more news on Dru.


	71. April 19, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Idol._

**April 19, 2025**

The scariest thing happened today, Commander Cruger was shot! He was shot in the base. It was supposed to be secure, and it wasn't. We were all so worried about it. Sky took it really hard because, it was his fault. Okay, so really it was all of our fault…well not Jack so much.

Remember Dru, that guy I mentioned. He was Sky's best friend since forever. Well apparently he is now working for Broodwing. When we found Dru at the crash site Jack didn't think we should just let Dru wonder around, but Sky refused to listen to him, and Z, Bridge and I didn't really say anything. And because of that, when Doggie came back, he was shot.

He's okay, thankfully, but still. That's absolutely horrible. I hated seeing him lay in the bed like that, although I will say Jack was really sweet, he put his arm around me to help comfort me. Jack really was the smartest one of us today, well yesterday as well I suppose…

Anyways, Sky ended up finishing it with Dru and now we have him. I do feel bad for Sky, that had to have been really hard, doing that to your best friend. Right now my best friends are Bridge and Z, Sky and Jack and hurting them…that would be hard.

I mean the day started out fine. We were all eating breakfast, Bridge explained another one of his dreams, which was different. I gave my explanation, all Z said was that Bridge was weird, that wasn't what he needed to hear. Sky was distracted all of breakfast, so…

So far Doggie's doing better, and Sky is in his room. Z thinks that Doggie is going to talk to Sky tomorrow and punish him. I hope he's okay.

Well I'm a bit tired; I'm going to go to sleep. Talk to you later.

Oh and by the way, I so do **not **like Dru anymore.


	72. April 20, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Idol._

**April 20, 2025**

So I was right. Sky did get punished. He had to clean the front walk of the SPD building with a toothbrush. I thought that was really mean and unfair. How was Sky supposed to know that his friend was horrible? Z then explained that Sky had gone against the rules. Apparently there is a rule about missing SPD members needing to go through certain things and such or whatever and the fact that since Dru had been missing for a while, he didn't really have clearance and Sky had allowed Dru free reign everywhere. Or something like that. I talked to Z this morning about that. I suppose that makes sense and that's also probably why Sky didn't object…although I don't think he ever would.

Since Sky was doing his punishment it left us four to do all the patrols, even his. Once we were done with that we decided to watch a movie that Bridge insisted on us watching. I stopped by my room and by the time I got to the Common Room I found only Z and Bridge, but no Jack. Jack had decided to go and talk to Sky.

Unfortunately other cadets were watching something, Bridge and Z decided to watch it with them, but I went back to our room. I listened to one of my CDs and I painted my toenails.

Not much else happened.


	73. April 26, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Idol._

**April 26, 2025**

Z was sick today. She woke me up when she got up to go to the bathroom. If she kept her side of the room cleaner, we wouldn't have that problem. I mean it's not like she has a ton of stuff anyways, but still, she can't seem to keep it on her side and in a nice neat order. I keep my things clean without service, so why can't she?

Okay, I know, I should be nice. She's sick. I can't help it, sometimes it's so frustrating. Anyway, so I got up and made sure she was okay. Then after she went back to bed it was time for me to be up. I went and told Doggie about Z and he said it was fine that she stay in bed. When I got to the training field only Sky and Bridge were there, apparently Jack went to check on Z.

It was a long hard day, training was so brutal, I suppose it was just because of how tired I was. I took a good long hot shower when we were done training and luckily there was no call during that time. I love being a ranger and all but sometimes it's frustrating when you're worried about getting a call when you're in the middle of other things.

After my shower I checked on Z to see if she needed anything, she just groaned and turned over in her bed so she was facing away from me, so I went to the Common Room. Jack, Sky and Bridge were all in there. Jack and Sky were playing one of the games and Bridge was watching them. I told them what had happened and Jack said not to mess with her when she was sick. What had he thought I was going to do anyways? I mean really, just asking someone a simple question is not horrible.

I sat down and then after a few minutes Bridge announced that he was going to check on Z. Why did Bridge feel the need to check on her after I just got there? It was so frustrating. I'm tired, my roommate is sick and no one thinks I can watch after someone who is sick.

I hope today goes better. Well I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired and I hope that tomorrow will be a lot better.


	74. April 30, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Idol and before Stakeout._

**April 30, 2025**

Well Z is still sick! That's not good. Not only with the fact of her being sick but also because I'm a little worried that I might get it. I know that seems completely stupid, but I can't help it. I hate being sick. It's just not fun.

Oh and Bridge? I don't even know how him coming to check up on Z did any good. Anyways, I went and talked to Doggie again. This time he said that Z needed to go to Dr. Felix and see how she was doing if Z could walk. So, I went and asked her. She insisted that she could walk so I went with her. On the way Jack showed up and quickly grabbed Z's other side trying to take her entire weight.

Z was a bit irritated with Jack and told him that she was fine and was able to walk. He told her he didn't like hearing she was sick. They argued back and forth until we got there. Jack went in with Z and then asked if I wanted to come in, that was really sweet of him, so I decided to go in and wait.

After Dr. Felix said Z had to stay there to make sure whatever it is that she had was better Jack and I took off. We went to the Common Room and found Bridge and Sky in there. Sky was sitting and reading the rule book, big surprise I know, and Bridge was reading a comic.

We all decided to play lightball together. Bridge and Sky were on a team and Jack and I were. It was fun, Jack and I won the first, but Bridge and Sky won the second. Then on the third game we got called because a monster was attacking the city.

We didn't get back until late, anyways, we went ahead and ate dinner and then I decided to go to bed, I'm really tired. So, yeah, I'll talk to you later.


	75. May 1, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Idol and before Stakeout._

**May 1, 2025**

Guess what? Z is better! Finally! I woke up this morning and she was putting on her gross boots. I was relieved and happy that she was better. She thanked me for the help that I gave her. So she did notice, I thought it was just me. Now I want to invite Z to my birthday, but I can't….oh well it's not that big of a deal…they won't know about it and no one will be any wiser about it.

We were in the middle of eating breakfast when we got the call to go fight one of Grumm's monsters. I think he needs to get some better looking monsters. Although I suppose if they didn't look so horrible and they looked more human it would be harder to attack them…hmmm…

Anyways, Jack ended up getting injured because he kept getting in Z's way, I think he thought she wasn't up to it. Z yelled at him and he just smiled and shrugged. Well I have to get off because I am going to call my Mom about the decorations for my party. I know it's still a couple weeks away, but it needs to be prepared to be the best that it can be so I'll talk to you later.


	76. May 12, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Idol and before Stakeout._

**May 12, 2025**

Sorry that so long has past since I've written in you, things have been a bit crazy. There have been a ton of monsters coming down and we've had to take care of them. But so far nothing weird or…whatever.

And I've been so busy making sure my party is going to be perfect. I went with my Mother last night so we could figure out which band, we listened to a few different ones. I think I know who I want to pick….but I'm still unsure.

I'm so excited for my birthday. I already gave my parents my birthday list a while ago, things need to be prepared you know? I already told my Mother that I wanted the entire thing to be pink, not that she shouldn't already know that considering all of my other parties and bedroom, and well most everything.

The one thing I don't have is a dress. I need to find a dress still. I'm going to go shopping tomorrow after training. I have the afternoon off. Grumm better not interrupt.


	77. May 13, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Idol and before Stakeout._

**May 13, 2025**

Thankfully Grumm realizes how important things like shopping are and he didn't interrupt me. I was so worried about that you know? Although I do know that Grumm didn't not attack just because I was shopping, but…

Anyways, I got this gorgeous dress!!! It was absolutely perfect. It's mostly black, but it has pink on the inside and you can kind of see the pink at the top through the black. It has straps. The dress flows down to just below my knees. And of course I had to get shoes, which were black strappy heels, so gorgeous.

I got pretty gold earrings that were just perfect and they'll go with how I'm going to do my hair, though I'm not sure exactly on that just yet. Everything has to be perfect; after all I am going to be 21. I'm not the youngest one on the team though. I know Sky is already 24, and Z is 22. I think Jack is like Z's age or something. And Bridge is still 20; he'll be 21 later this year, so thankfully I'm not the youngest.

Anyways, back to my hair. I've gone over my styles and I still haven't found the perfect one. I don't have much time left, I'm sure it'll come together in the end. I also was able to buy a purse; I mean with new shoes, new dress, new earrings, I had to get a new purse. I went with a strapless pink one. It's so cute, just perfect. And the color goes perfect with the color on my dress.

Well we trained today. I was tempted to say it; I'm just trying to find the right way to say when my birthday is. Come to think of it, you would think people would know, I mean it's in the magazines. Then again I don't think any of them really read good things all the time, so….

I'll try to come up with a way to let them know…maybe I'll just walk out in front of them dressed up before going to meet my parents that night…that is tempting. I'll have to think about it more.

Well I have to go; I need more time to figure out for my hair. Talk to you later.


	78. May 17, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Idol and before Stakeout._

**May 17, 2025**

I finally figured out how to do my hair. It'll be perfect…of course all of my things are, but still it'll be just right. My birthday is only 5 days away if you don't count today. I wonder what kind of presents I'll get. Or who will all be there…

Although I know my friends won't be…well my friends from SPD. It's so frustrating, I just want to be able to invite them, but…I really don't know how to broach it with them. I'll just have to think about it later.

I went to the spa this afternoon, I know I'm going there in a few days but we had a massive attack this morning and it lasted a few hours. Then Jack decided that we should do some training. Is Jack listening to Sky now? You know Sky enjoyed that extra training. He and Z were arguing again and because of that we had to stay longer. I think Z and Jack are still out talking, I certainly haven't seen them in a while.

Well now that I'm all comfortable I think I'll close my eyes and get a little extra sleep, talk to you later.


	79. May 22, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Stakeout._

**May 22, 2025**

You will not believe where I'm at. It's the night before my birthday, that's when my parents and I celebrate it, and I should be enjoying a wonderful evening in my beautiful new dress with those fabulous shoes, purse and earrings. But am I? No. No I am not. You want to know why? Because of stupid Jack.

You're probably wondering why he did this to me. I'll tell you why. He's jealous. I know he has to be. I had decided to just not say anything to them, besides they all had to work. I went in all dressed up and, naturally, they were all surprised. I told them it wasn't a big deal, even if it really is.

But back to the topic at hand, we all got called into the Commande Center. There was some gross alien thing that wanted to ruin everything so we needed to do surveillance on Dr. Reyes. Jack was in charge. Who did he ask? Me. Yes that's right me! That was so wrong. Even when I told Jack, that I would end up missing my birthday you know what he said? He said birthdays weren't a good enough reason to stay out of it. Isn't that just horrible? His excuse? Because I have the most surveillance training. Like that means anything when you're missing your birthday party.

Now we're stuck in this gross dirty broken down old apartments. We set up and he told me to stop, if he hadn't requested anything so stupid this wouldn't be happening. Dr. Reyes is apparently a girl and Jack decided to check her out. So I am not allowed to explain my situation but he can go and drool over her?

It's going to be a long night.


	80. May 23, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Stakeout._

**May 23, 2025**

It's only 1:30 in the morning. Jack is still ignoring the obvious fact that he ruined my birthday party. My parents had to cancel everything and they said to let them know when I can next to it. If I do, I'll definitely make sure not to tell Jack, he'd only ruin that one.

Nothing's even happened. Nothing at all. Jack is all 'business' and such, and I'm trying to be. I know it's important, but Sky or Bridge or even Z. I could understand why Jack didn't pick Sky; they're not exactly best friends. But he and Z are. And what about Bridge? He and Jack get along really great. In fact Bridge was trying to get Jack to pick him. So why me?

The only thing I can think of is because Jack wanted to ruin my birthday. Well mission accomplished Jack. I have to go; it's my turn to be look out.


	81. May 23, 2025 Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Stakeout._

**May 23, 2025 Part 2**

Okay I know that I already wrote an entry, but I might be writing more. Jack is driving me crazy. He acts like everything is fine and we can relax and take our time. I want this Dr. Reyes to do something so we can pack up and leave. It's my birthday.

My birthday. I missed my party last night and now I'm here doing this boring thing with an annoying person. It's so frustrating and it's not fair.

That lady does not have a life. She hasn't left the house yet. I thought doctors were supposed to be morning people? It's morning, she should be out and about.

Well, it's my turn to go watch, so until later.


	82. May 23, 2025 Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Stakeout._

**May 23, 2025 Part 3**

Dr. Reyes left. That's good. We can go right? No, not according to Jack. I think he's just doing that to be mean.

So just when I think that Jack might do something nice, he doesn't. He ordered a pizza. But was it for me? No. Did he even offer me a piece? No. He just mentioned something about not knowing I wanted any. Hello, it's my birthday. Then to top it off Piggy comes. He's all gross and slimy and he smells. I know he's helped us out in the past, but it would be so much easier to be around him if he just changed a few things. I mean even his wardrobe is horrible!

Well since Piggy came, I came back over here in the adjoining room to write. Piggy and Jack were talking for a while and then Jack said he was going to go for a walk.

This is so ridiculous. I can't wait for this to be over. Although, Jack has been gone for a while, I suppose I should go and check Dr. Reyes' to see if anything has happened. Talk to you later.


	83. May 23, 2025 Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Stakeout._

**May 23, 2025 Part 4**

This has been a very long day and I'm going to turn in early but I want to catch you up to what's happened since my last entry.

I found out why Jack didn't really care that it was my birthday. He told it to me when I started yelling at him. And I only yelled at him because when I was keeping a watch on Dr. Reyes I saw him and her come up together and then they hugged! They had hugged!! I couldn't believe it. We're supposed to be undercover and he was off with her. Of course I was going to be angry. How else was I going to act?

Then when he came back and I was yelling at him he explained why he was with her; he saw her being attacked by krybots and so he saved her, which was very nice. He then walked her back to her place and on the way they talked about birthdays.

Jack doesn't know when his is!

Of course I felt horrible about it, but how was I supposed to know. And he couldn't just go and check in the archives because apparently his parents had already left New Tech City and became missionaries. They had Jack shortly after, but his parents weren't in contact with SPD, so no one but those they were living with knew about it. And his parents died a few years after he was born and before he remembered. That was how he got to be on the streets; he came back to America and to here, but didn't go to the place that he was supposed to. Years later he and Z met and they'd been together ever since.

So Jack was birthday less, which was really sad but before anything more was able to be said we got called to fight Soonuko.

After that Jack told me he would go and take care of the things and I could go since it was my birthday. It was so sweet of him. I didn't go home though I decided to go back to SPD and take a shower. That was when I thought came up with the best present ever, I think so anyway. But the present isn't for me, it's for Jack. And it isn't because I feel sorry for him, it's because I want too.

I looked for him after the shower and then called Jack because he wasn't there, in fact I couldn't find Bridge, Z or Sky. He told me to meet him in the park. So I got dressed up, out of my uniform, and I went there.

That's when I found out about my party. They threw me a surprise birthday party, it was so sweet. Not only was Jack, Bridge, Z and Sky there, but Doggie, Kat, Boom. Piggy was there, but Jack explained that Piggy gave him information in exchange for a party invite.

Anyways, Jack gave me a cupcake with pink frosting for my birthday, wasn't that sweet? And then I gave him a present, I told him that he could share my birthday with me. So now we have the same birthday, different years, he's a year older than me, but you should have seen his face, he was happy.

I've decided that I'm going to forget about what happened to me on my birthday this year. Anyways, that was a long explanation. Oh well. I guess I'll talk more later.


	84. May 26, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I always thought I wasn't going to have that happened, but it did. Anyways, so here's the next chapter, and I'll try to keep it more up to date. This takes place after Stakeout._

**May 26, 2025**

So today was a pretty relaxing day. We did end up fighting this really weird looking monster, but it wasn't actually too bad. It didn't take as long as I thought it would have. I was glad that today was relaxing, I thought that after my birthday party dinner that my parents had for me last night that I would be fine. It wasn't like I got back late, but…it just…I was tired. And this time I Jack, Sky, Bridge and Z were all there. It did feel better having them there.

Jack and I are still doing good right now. We even went out for a walk today. It was nice with just us again being able to talk just the two of us. I decided that I like Jack very much, as a friend. I'm not in love with him or anything, please. I just…I do like him. He's a great friend just like Bridge. Well…not quite just like, because Bridge and Jack are different.

Okay I'm stopping, I'm sounding too much like Bridge. I think I need to sleep for tonight.


	85. May 28, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I always thought I wasn't going to have that happened, but it did. Anyways, so here's the next chapter, and I'll try to keep it more up to date. This takes place after Stakeout._

**May 28, 2025**

So today both Z and I had the day off. It was nice actually. The boys still were on duty, so Z suggested we take off from the base. We walked around, and she even agreed to go to the mall with me. The mall was heavenly, I haven't been there in forever. We ended up going different ways, I went to my favorite clothing store and she went to the music store. We both met back at one of the front entrances.

I found a gorgeous dress. It's a light pink with straps. The dress goes down to the knees in the front and then continues down in the back til it fans out. It is absolutely perfect. I can't wait to wear it. Of course I sent it back to my parents' house for now. Unfortunately I don't have the space for it in my closet right now and heaven forbid I ruin it.

Anyways, after the mall Z and I went and ate at C'Marisa, such a great restaurant. I decided to go with the lobster, Z was more simple and stayed with a sandwhich. I'll never understand why she would choose that instead of lobster, but that's Z I suppose. Maybe I'll ask her sometime…

Overall quite a nice day, and Z and I got to talk some more. I really like Z, she's a great friend. Talk to you more later.


	86. May 31, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I always thought I wasn't going to have that happened, but it did. Anyways, so here's the next chapter, and I'll try to keep it more up to date. This takes place after Stakeout and before Shadow._

**May 31, 2025**

Grumm sent down a really horrible monster today. I mean he was horrible…he had this…slime coming off his horns and he smelled. It was absolutely horrible. I mean I don't understand where he gets them from. I could never imagine something as gross as that. Jack was my hero again thankfully; he shot the alien before he got more slime on me. As it was we all did get slime on us, it smelled much worse than the grossest smell I have ever come across. The smell was so strong that even after we demorphed the smell was all over us. So we were able to get cleaned up.

I ended up going home and taking a nice long shower. By the time I got back Z, Sky, Bridge and Jack were all in the Rec Room. Z and Bridge were just finishing up a game of cards, leaving Z the winner, while Sky was reading the rule book (no surprise there), and Jack was playing a video game. I ended up playing the next game with Z while Bridge went over and started playing with Jack.

I do hope that we can defeat Grumm so that not only will the Earth be safe, but we don't have to have that kind of thing happen to us. That is just…not fun. Anyways, I do want him gone, and more than just for the smell. I love my job, and I'm glad I'm here. It was the right choice.


	87. June 3, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I always thought I wasn't going to have that happened, but it did. Anyways, so here's the next chapter, and I'll try to keep it more up to date. This takes place during Shadow._

**June 3, 2025**

Today was definitely a day of ups and downs. Jack asked if I would go on a walk with him. I don't think he meant romantic in any terms, but it was still nice. I enjoyed walking and talking with him. That is, until we were interrupted. It was completely rude. One of those weird Orangeheads was out and attacked us. So we had to morph. It was still harder so we called for help, but a monster had attacked and Z, Bridge and Sky were taking care of that. Jack told me to go and I did. I hated leaving him though. But I did and thankfully Jack was able to defeat the Orangehead.

What was really sad was the monster cried. I mean he actually cried. So we were all laughing about it in the Command Center while waiting for Doggie and then he came in and yelled at us. I mean really yelled. He was actually quite mean about it. And then he kicked us out of the Command Post. Just like that. I mean I know he's our Commander, but it's not like we were doing things really poorly or anything.

Luckily though, because of Kat, we found out why he was acting like that. He lost everything on Sirius to Grumm. That's just horrible. Everything, not only his home or his people, but his wife as well.

So today may have started out fine, but it didn't end so much. Sad and upset. Oh well, tomorrow may go better. Rest always helps people out.


	88. June 4, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I always thought I wasn't going to have that happened, but it did. Anyways, so here's the next chapter, and I'll try to keep it more up to date. This takes place during Shadow. I'd like to apologize because the part about finding out about Doggie's wife shouldn't have happened in the last one, it should be in this part. I didn't realize it until I was going over it again._

**June 4, 2025**

So Kat was taken today! It was so horrible. She got taken by General Benaag. Luckily Doggie came and saved her. He's a ranger now! The Shadow Ranger. We had been following this whole spike thing. And they were getting ready to get the seventh one in place. Doggie had us go there while he ended up going and rescuing Kat. He has able to contain General Benaag and everything was fine.

In the end we went back to Piggys', which we had gone to earlier. Piggy's restaurant. He won the lottery and bought himself a restaurant. Now he has a gross place that he runs, that aliens like to go to. Although apparently to him that's a good thing.

Anyways, we went there and celebrated. I honestly don't know whey we did, considering who his 'regulars' are. Odds of the food or drink being good there is very low, and guess what I was right. We should have gone to one of my restaurants; at least we would have had good dining experience, wonderful food, and a pleasant atmosphere all around.

It was late when we got back, so we all went off to our rooms. Z's already asleep, with her headphones on…again. I just don't understand why she would do that. Oh well. I suppose that's it for now.


	89. June 6, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for those who are still reading this and are being patient with me. This one takes place after Shadow but before Abandoned._

**June 6, 2025**

I know it's only been two days but it's still a little weird getting used to the idea that Doggie is now a ranger. I mean, sure it's always been obvious that he's a great Commander and all that, but…I don't know, a Ranger? Sure I've been waiting to be one for such a long time…not as long as others apparently like Sky, but still. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining about some extra help just in case, but…oh well.

Today Sky and I played his favorite card game. It's not extremely fun, but…well Bridge and Z were gone and Jack was doing some extra training. Sky had been in the Rec Room alone reading the rule book—that would have been hard to figure out—and I was bored. He said he would play that game with me, so I agreed. It's got a lot of rules to it, so I guess that's why it's his favorite game.

Even though I wasn't too fond of the game, it was still fun. Just the two of us. Sure Sky can be a bit out there, but he's not so bad when he opens up. He's done that a whole lot more since Jack and Z have gotten here. I suppose he's had to. Jack became the Red Ranger and Z doesn't sit back, she'll go head to head with him. I know that I've stood up to him, but Z really makes her opinions known. Sometimes it's frustrating even for me.

Well that's all for now. Talk to you tomorrow.


	90. June 8, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for those who are still reading this and are being patient with me. This one takes place before Abandoned._

**June 8, 2025**

Today was a busy day! So many things happened. I first went and had brunch with my Mother. My Father is out of town on business. I was able to get some of the morning off, so I went over there. She was feeling traditional because she had the chef make omelets, pancakes, biscuits and gravy, toast, and of course fruit. It was very good.

We then spent some time going shopping. I found this most beautiful dress. It goes to just below my knees and it's a soft pinkish, orange color…it kind of reminds me of the setting sun. Of course it looks perfect on me. I don't know what I'll wear it to or for but I had to get it.

We had just finished paying for the dress when I get called. Of course there is an attack on the city. So I bid my Mother farewell and I go and meet the other rangers down town. It was a longer fight than usual, but then Doggie came and we were able to beat him. He really is a great ranger.

After wards Jack and I were helping the C Cadets with some of their training. Z and Sky were helping out D Cadets. I wonder how that went. Z got back late and instead of talking she went right to bed. Considering that they still go at it with each other I do wonder if it'll ever settle down.

By the time Jack and I were down we met Bridge for dinner. He kept going on about the paper and Jack looked completely distracted. I couldn't really bring him into a conversation. That's about it, talk to you tomorrow.


	91. June 10, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I would like to apologize for everyone who had been reading my story and who might have since then. I do not like the idea of not finishing a story and that was never my intention with this one. Things had become crazy with so many things that could just be added one on top of another, however I'm not going to get into that. I do not have the best memory and so over time I had though I had finished this. When I was going through my stories on fanfiction and came across not only this but one of my other stories, completely unfinished, I was appalled at myself. So I am going to continue and finish this as it should have been two years ago. I hope if there are any who were waiting that you will continue to enjoy this, and I hope that if there are any new people who read this that they will enjoy it. Thank you and again I apologize._

_This takes during Abandoned._

**June 10, 2025**

So it's been really cool having Doggie on our team as Rangers. Not only is he our Commander, but he's also completely amazing.

We had worked out a bit earlier in the day, at least Z and I did, but we didn't do to vigorous of a work out because we were requested to do training with Doggie today. After breakfast, and Bridge talking to one of the C Cadets, we went to one of the training areas. Since it was five of us we assumed we would win against him. We were wrong. He completely won. Against all five of us. I was shocked. Though thinking later it does make sense, he wouldn't be Commander for nothing.

After we were done I took a shower. By the time I was done only Bridge was left eating. He said that Z had left ten minutes before I got here. Bridge had been in another meeting with the same Cadet; though when I asked him he told me that he couldn't tell me such things. I suppose that does make sense.

Bridge waited until I was done with lunch then we both went to the Rec Room. Sky and Z were already in there. Sky was sitting and reading the rule book while Z was shuffling some cards. I don't understand Sky, Z is right there; he could just play with her. However I think and I could be wrong, but let's face it I'm never wrong, I think they were sharing a smile when we came into the room.

Bridge went and sat in the bean bag chair just between Sky and Z and started reading a comic. I still do not understand how he can read so many of those. I suppose to each their own. Z and I decided to play a game.

Now something interesting happened when Jack came in. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but he came and sat next to me. It didn't feel weird or anything, and we are friends, it's just…it was nice. I'm not quite sure about that…but we are just friends. At least I think that's all. I like Jack, I really do, but the question is do I _like_ him. And that I'm not quite sure of.

I'll have to think more about that later. Now Jack did bring up the idea that we really don't have to do so much since Doggie is a Ranger now. And we all realized it, he is amazing, he…well he could do the ranger thing by himself and be amazing. Kind of like how I'm the best actress, singer, model…it's a nice load off to be able to know that I don't have to stress and worry so much. That's just an added plus.

I'm going to bed now; I'll talk to you later.


	92. June 11, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. This takes place in Abandoned_

**June 11, 2025**

So it has been one long day and it started not one hour after I last wrote in you. It was horrible. I had gone to bed and had fallen to sleep when the alarm went off. The alarm that meant we were needed. I mean I still had my face mask on, it wasn't fair. I can't just go and take it off. And to top it off Bridge acted like I was in his dream…or nightmare considering he yelled when he saw me. It was not a nice thing to say. Some part of me still wants to know exactly what he meant, while the other part is more worried about what he'll say.

Besides that and the fact that I was still forced to fight even with my mask on, Doggie didn't help us. And the thing is now I understand why. I get why he decided to not help us. But when it happened, it was horrible. None of us understood why he didn't help us. In fact all day he didn't help us.

It wasn't until after we took care of this thing that stone from the abyss that we found out. He had heard Jack's comment and all of our agreement in regards to us not having to do anything. He didn't help us because he knew we could do it on our own. Plus he wanted to point out that no ranger was more important than another.

I will say that it was something that I was not expecting. To be honest I don't know what I was expecting with his refusal to fight, but it just wasn't that. Though hearing that from him was nice, I believed him.

And of course it circled around to Grumm. Doggie wants us to be ready so we can fight and defeat him. Truthfully he is right; working together on this will help us in the end.

It has been a long day and Z's already crashed in her bed with those headphones on…perhaps one day I'll have to put in some better music…that would be interesting to see her do…hmmm…but not tonight. Tonight I'm just going to go to sleep and hopefully get a full night's rest.


	93. June 12, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. This takes place after Abandoned and before Wired 1._

**June 12, 2025**

So today Z had the day off. She spent her time with Sam. She brought him outside SPD. She really has continued to look out for him which is so very sweet. I'm glad he has someone like Z to help him out. Of course that meant that I couldn't remind her to make her bed or to put her pajamas in the laundry basket. I suppose it's not the end of the world, but still, is it really that hard to do?

Sky disappeared. I'm not sure at all as to where he is. He was gone for the majority of the day. I wish I could figure out where he's at. It would be interesting to know where he disappears to. It doesn't happen too often since he's usually here training or reading the rule book. I could very easily ask Bridge but he would just tell me that if Sky wanted me to know that I would know.

And that apparently Sky needs some alone time. Though I can understand that. I need some alone time. It helps me prepare for different things. I usually write. Which reminds me, I'm going to have another photo shoot next week. It's for some magazine…my agent didn't tell me what though.

Now since Bridge spent the time with the paper and the C Cadets that left just Jack and me. I would have thought that he would have gone with Z but instead he stayed. In fact he asked me to go on a walk with him. I know that a walk doesn't mean you're in love but…I feel closer to Jack then I did before. I know that I trust him and I feel safe with him. He's a great guy. He's funny, smart and sweet, well when he wants to be.

Maybe I'm just delving too much into this new friendship. We did walk, we talked. And we had lunch and dinner together. I don't know. It's something I don't need to be thinking about I suppose, but I can't help it.

As I've said before time will tell. After all I was attracted to Sky…though that left quite quickly. Not his looks of course, just any of those types of feelings. Even with Sky opening up a bit more I still just don't have those kinds of feelings for him. He can be quite annoying and sometimes I just want to yell at him, but date him? No. I don't think I like him.

That brings me back to Jack…I wonder if he might like me…

I suppose only time will tell.

I need to go to sleep. I'll talk to you later.


	94. June 16, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. Takes place after Abandoned and before Wired 1._

**June 16, 2025**

Sorry it's been a couple of days. Things have been a little crazy here. We had a monster attack in the late evening and again on the following morning. Once we were done I was so tired that I feel right to sleep. And then…well, I am here now writing.

I went with Z yesterday and spent time with her and Sam. It was nice. I enjoyed it. And seeing Z hanging out with Sam, she is very protective of him, almost maternal; it's nice seeing that side of her come out.

I think I'd want to have kids someday. Not now of course, but someday when I get married. My wedding will be perfect and my husband and I will have two…no make that three kids. It'll be beautiful. My dress will be white of course and the train will be very long. It'll have diamonds on the dress. The buttons will also be diamonds. I haven't decided on the exact dress simply because I know from experience that the dress you originally think of will be the best one. Though to be all honest I'll look good in anything.

My wedding plans haven't changed so much since I first wrote them down. I do still want to get married outside on a beautiful day. And there will be white rose petals adorning the aisle that I will walk down. It's just going to be a glorious day.

Of course that's in the future, and to be honest I'm not sure how far into it. I do know that even if I found someone now I'd want to at least wait until Grumm is gone.

Though I really don't know how long that will be. I suppose it could go on for years and years, I truly hope not. I am scared sometimes that it will and more of Earth will be destroyed, more people will die. I know that we might still be able to defeat him, but thinking back about the story Kat told…Doggie is the only survivor of his planet. Out of thousands, millions, maybe billions, it's only Doggie. And to think that could happen to Earth? I shudder at the idea.

But maybe we can defeat him. So far we're doing a good job at defeating those monsters he sends to Earth. What if we just can't do it?

I need to stop thinking like that. If I do I'll probably end up like Sky, just down and upset all the time. Okay not all the time.

Anyways, I'm going to get some sleep, perhaps my mind will bring others to the surface. I'll talk more later.


	95. June 17, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. Takes place during Wired 1._

**June 17, 2025**

So we were training D Squad today and they were doing a pretty good job. There was one girl in particular that was really amazing, her name is Sophie. I think she's a really good fighter.

There's also something not good going on though. I'm sure Grumm is behind it. There was a huge hole in the ground and I thought for sure something had to have been digging down into it however the other rangers and Kat thought that it was something trying to dig its' way out. If that's the case this thing will be huge. It's not a comforting thought.

Anyways after we got back to the Academy Jack and I ended up watching a movie with a few other cadets. I saw that Bridge was in the Common Room on the other side talking to Sophie. Maybe he had a crush on her, or maybe he was just helping her out. I wasn't too sure, and…well I'm not sure at all…I mean I wanted Bridge to be over hanging out with me, but I had Jack and I think I really like Jack…

Sky and Z were both missing in action and it really makes me wonder where they were. However the thing is I did ask her when she got back to our room late and she only shrugged and said she was out. I asked if she was with Sam and she said that she had seen him and hung out with him for a bit.

Though I am tempted to just ask her whether or not she and Sky were together I just don't know if I really want to. If this keeps up I know I'll have to ask soon…or I could ask Jack if he knows. Or Bridge and I could do some research…

Besides Z did it again, she came in and changed and her boots ended up on my side. Is it really that hard to put something away? I just…I know she lived on the street but surely she has some manners in that aspect?

I am not going to stress about it. After all roommates have their differences right? Besides it's not as though Z does that every time. She usually has them on her messy side. I suppose I should be grateful about that.

Well I'll talk to you later.


	96. June 18, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. Takes place after Wired 1 but before Wired 2._

**June 18, 2025**

So remember how I was telling you about that Sophie girl yesterday? She's a cyborg! We never would have known if we hadn't been attacked earlier. We had taken D Squad out to train again, but one of those creatures, Valko, appeared and the fighting started. We were protecting D Squad and anyways Sophie got hurt. Bridge helped her into the base and then came and helped us. Bridge had been really worried about Sophie so we went with him to check on her.

She hadn't told anyone because she didn't want to get expelled. I can understand about not wanting to leave her, but she hid it from us. From everyone. And to make things worse last night the computer had gotten broken into and it was Sophie. Sky made the first suggestion, but Sophie said it was the truth.

Anyways, we kicked her out. If she can't be trusted then she shouldn't be in SPD Headquarters, not freely roaming about.

And I get why Sophie lied, I do, but…what if it's some bigger plan to get in here and cause problems. I understand why Sky immediately was against her to, I mean after all we let Dru in and he shot Doggie.

But I feel really horrible for Bridge. After she left he took off to his room. I decided to go after and talk to him, it didn't do much, he really thought he had made another friend. That's all he told me, but I wonder if he had started having feelings for her. It is possible…I don't know though since he, for once, didn't really want to talk. I left him and when I got back here Z was gone, she's still gone.

I just don't want to think about it anymore. I'll talk to you later.


	97. June 19, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place in Wired 2._

**June 19, 2025**

Today was absolutely crazy. It turns out we were completely wrong about Sophie. Completely wrong. We weren't really thinking about it as we trained with the remaining D Squad, well except Bridge, when Doggie walked up. He noticed that one was missing…after Sky explained Doggie reprimanded us! He told us to find her. So we spent quite a bit of time looking for her. We even looked at Piggy's. Bridge figured out that her name actually stands for something…a Series One…Processor Hyper Intelligent…Encriptor…S.O.P.H.I.E. Pretty clever really.

Turns out we were too late. The creepy monster who was after Sophie had found her and was using her. Using her…that's…not a very nice thing at all. And to think it was because we jumped the gun. Okay we had our reasons, we really did, but I suppose we shouldn't have just kicked her out. Poor Sophie, I do feel bad, I think we all do.

Anyways, Doggie ended up rescuing her. He brought her back. And then not only were we wrong but she ended up saving us. The same thing that she had been trying to do when we kicked her out she ended up being able to do to save us. Irony. I can't believe we were so blind…well Bridge was just confused I think…he really didn't think she'd turn out bad. It didn't help that the rest of us just went along with Sky.

I wasn't sure about talking with her, to be honest I don't think any of us really were. I wanted to, but it had seemed as though everything was fine so I wasn't going to go and talk to her…but when Z and I got back to our room that changed. We weren't sitting for longer than 10 minutes when I mentioned about Sophie. After a couple of minutes we both decided to go and talk to her.

As we were walking there we came across Bridge who was looking very down. A quick conversation showed us that he hadn't been to talk to Sophie yet so without needing to say anything we both decided that we would bring him along. After all he had gotten to know Sophie more, she would surly want to talk with him.

It was nice and Sophie didn't seem mad at all, in fact she seemed happy to see us. It was nice, not really deserved, but nice. After a bit Z and I came back here leaving Bridge and Sophie alone to talk.

I wonder how things will be now that we have Sophie. It'll be quite interesting to see. I'll let you know.


	98. June 20, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Takes place at the end of Wired 2._

**June 20, 2025**

Today it was rather an easy day. No monsters attacked; perhaps it is because we were able to beat them yesterday? Maybe they gave up? Although I do know that is only wishful thinking. Grumm just probably is taking a break and coming up with another idea to take over the planet. It's a scary thought; however I try not to think too much about it because it completely scares me sometimes.

Anyways, Jack and I ended up spending the morning together. It was when we were in there when Sophie and Sky had a bit of a…well it wasn't an issue. He was having problems with getting some food and she was able to take care of it. It was nice seeing Sky be kind to her, even if he wasn't going all over the place with it. Considering how we treated her Sophie is still very sweet.

It was nice seeing Sophie and Sky getting along but then Bridge came in and announced that Sophie is being transferred to help with other computers. Part of me was worried that perhaps Sophie had requested to be moved, but after talking with Bridge I realized that it was ridiculous because Sophie is just going to help out and that she really is glad to know all of us.

It was so nice to know Sophie, but since she's being transferred when will we see her again? And is it going to hurt Bridge a lot? I know they were friends, but how close were they?

Although I think the more important question is how they're going to treat her. They better not treat her the way we did. It's completely inexcusable and we'll just have to set things right.

That's it for tonight, I plan on getting a good nights sleep…though with Grumm it's highly unlikely, but it can't hurt to try, talk to you tomorrow.


	99. June 21, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Wired and before Boom._

**June 21, 2025**

So today we did a lot of training. We had some classes and also physical training. Bridge, Z and I had lunch today, Sky and Jack were practicing together I think. Bridge didn't know because the last time he had seen them was in the morning, but then he went off to help a couple of D Squad cadets and then he saw us at lunch.

Things were rather simple today. There really wasn't much going on. I'll talk to you later.


	100. June 22, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Wired and before Boom._

**June 22, 2025**

My agent called me today with the most amazing news! There is a new movie that will be directed by Terry St. John. It's been forever since he's directed a movie, okay only a few years, but still, it's so awesome that he's going to be directed again. Anyway my agent was saying he thinks there's a part that I could have! Can you imagine me being in a movie directed by Terry St. John? I'm so excited!

Of course after I got off the phone with my agent I remembered where I was and what I was doing. I really don't want to think about it but I know that I need to. Things are…Grumm is still here and…well I really want to be in the movie, but I am a Ranger and that is important.

It's just…it's a movie directed by my favorite director. I am just not sure what to do. This is going to be a hard choice; luckily I do have some time.


	101. June 23, 2025

zerDisclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Wired and before Boom._

**June 23, 2025**

I spent the day with my Mom today. It was really nice. We had brunch at this new place called Romane. It was absolutely superb! It was on a beach by a lake. It's not a ridiculously large lake so you can't see the other side, but it is a fairly good size, it is definitely not a pond. It's absolutely gorgeous in the morning, the sun reflects on the water just right so that it sparkles. We had this wonderful brunch that was filled with all kinds of food, eggs, toast and so much more.

It was a great start to a great day. After we finished we went to one of my favorite stores, it's not one located in a mall so I don't go all the time. We went and I found a couple of dresses. One was a silver floor length one while the other was a short knee length pink dress, definitely more for a fun party then anything else.

We talked about lots of different things. I asked her opinion about the movie and she told me it would be a great opportunity. However she also mentioned how it might be hard to do with SPD. I had remembered that but I want to do the movie, maybe I can be in both…that is a thought for another day. I will think about it.


	102. June 24, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know this has been a long time in coming out. I was working on my Twelve Days of Christmas stories, which was very challenging. And things have been really crazy and I did a one-shot for someone. Needless to say I finally was able to rewatch this episode, so here it is. And I apologize that I haven't been able to get back into the groove much better of updating, I suppose once the habit is broken it's hard to get it back._

_This takes place after Wired and before Boom. _

**June 24, 2025**

Sky is really getting on my nerves. He corrected me again! Can you believe it? It wasn't even something that was life and death type of thing but did that stop him from opening his mouth? No. But he did anyways. Sometimes I wish Sky would just disappear. Jack, Z, Bridge, Boom even none of them act the way he does at times. And I know it's not just me, he's snapped at Z and Jack and even Bridge.

He really needs an attitude adjustment. He needs a lot of things. I know he has all those issues because of what happened with his Dad and such, but it doesn't make him being mean okay.

Alright, I'm going to go and take a nice long bubble bath, I'll talk to you later.


	103. June 25, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: __This takes place after Wired and before Boom._

**June 25, 2025**

So we had another monster attack today. Not such a big deal except that Jack and Sky argued again. I was thinking that it was Sky and Jack but then I realized putting Jack with Z, Bridge or myself does not cause those issues. Z, Bridge and I do not have those issues. But if you put Sky with Z, Jack or me, there are problems. It is true that it does not always happen, there have been some good times but…I think he needs a serious attitude adjustment. That or he should just leave. It's a good thing I have you otherwise I might say some of these thoughts out loud, which out not be a good thing at all.

My agent brought up that movie again. I'm still not sure what I want to do. Well, I know what I want to do. I want to do the movie and I want to still be a Power Ranger, I just don't think the two can happen together. If they can't happen together then that'll mean I need to choose one path. I don't want to have to choose. I mean what if I choose wrong?

I usually can do all the things that I want to. But if I can't in this circumstance…I'm not sure what I'll be able do to. I still have some time I'm just not sure. And I don't know who else to talk to about all this. I can pretty much already imagine what all of them would say if I told them my dilemma. Z, Jack and Sky would look at me incredulously like I'm ridiculous for even thinking that. Bridge would probably tell me that it's my choice. Doggie would think I'm crazy for contemplating and then he'd question my commitment to SPD. No, I don't want to talk to them about it, it wouldn't help. I will have to figure this out on my own. Until next time.


	104. June 26, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: __This takes place after Wired and before Boom._

**June 26, 2025**

Today was one of those days where I wished I could have stayed in bed. I had woken up with a bit of a headache but the first thing I get when I come out of the bathroom? Z with her music blasting. It was so annoying. Is it that hard to keep things down at 7 in the morning?

Then I had another argument with Sky. He was being a jerk. I had gone a little over in my time and Jack hadn't complained about it. But Sky had to. I just…I wish that something would make him go far, far away from me.

Luckily Z and Bridge were away from me most of the day. Jack had them doing some scouting around the city. It was just him, Sky and me at the base. Lucky me. I got stuck with Sky. Is it that hard for him to be nicer? Really? Anyways, tomorrow I'm supposed to get a nice relaxing break. Jack will have to pay if I don't.

That's all for now.


	105. June 27, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: __This takes place during Boom._

**June 27, 2025**

So today was very interesting. It all started out normal, Sky and Jack were off training and Z, Bridge and I were in the Rec Room watching a martial arts movie. I was glad that Jack had followed through and let me have the day off. It was nice and relaxing, no monster attacks, no fighting or arguing among Sky and Jack.

Boom's parents showed up. Apparently he told them that he was red ranger. Z, Bridge and I thought we could help him out, but it turned out to not be a good idea. Something really scary happened, something that could have caused us to loose Jack and Sky forever. They were trapped into these computer thing and were going all over. Boom came through in the end and was able to get them out of there. Both of them were home safe. As soon as we saw them Z hugged Jack and I hugged Sky. I can't believe that I had wished him gone earlier. Though he may be a jerk at times and I don't want to talk to him, I don't really want to loose him. Or any of them. They're all too important to me now.

Which makes me worried what if we do loose someone in this fight? What will we do? That's such a scary thought. It really is. I don't want to loose anyone. Not Jack. Or Sky. Or Bridge, Z, Doggie…it would all be so sad and completely horrible. I would not like it at all. The idea of it has me terrified, but I can not run away, what good would that do? For just a moment the idea of taking that movie role came into my head…but all I would be is deserting them. No, if I take that role I don't want it to be because of fear.

I think I'm going to bed, I'm very tired and this is all just too much for me, perhaps tomorrow things will look a bit better.


	106. June 29, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Boom and before Recognition._

**June 29, 2025**

So today wasn't so bad, it was more calming…as in since we weren't lying to Boom's parents, and Sky and Jack weren't one step away from disappearing entirely. It was just Sky and me at lunch today, to be honest I'm not quite sure where Jack, Z and Bridge were, however it was kind of nice. I sat with him and we didn't argue. Although I've noticed that he's not as hard to get along with as he once was, maybe I'm just getting used to him then again maybe it's something else…I'm just not sure.

Anyways it was a nice and quiet day. More tomorrow.


	107. June 30, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place after Boom and before Recognition._

**June 30, 2025**

My agent called again asking me about the movie. I asked if she wouldn't mind if I could think about it for just a bit longer. It's just…I thought that I might be getting close to what I was going to do, but then with what happened with Jack and Sky…I don't want my choice to be influenced because I was scared. And I don't know if I would choose to go because I wouldn't want that to happen or stay because I would want to prevent it from happening again. It's…really scary to think about and well…I'm not sure how my choice would have been. I'll just have to wait for a few more days to see.


	108. July 1, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Recognition._

**July 1, 2025**

So today something crazy happened. We captured this criminal called Wootox and it turns out he can switch places with another person…like they'll be in his body. He did that to Sky. I can't believe it took us so long to realize it. Sure he wasn't in Sky's body for too long, but still. Sky barged into Z and my room. It's against the rules and Mr. Rulebook did that. I couldn't believe it and he acted like it wasn't really a big deal when Z spoke to him about it. And I did love that though, Z didn't have to, but she stuck up for me and talked to Sky about it, even though it wasn't Sky.

But because of RIC, we were able to get the real Sky back. I'm glad we did. Although once more it made me think of what happened where he and Jack almost died forever. Though I suppose when you die it's not like you jump back up and do it over. So when you die it is forever. Great I'm sounding like Bridge in my own diary.

Anyways, it's been a long day, and I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow.


	109. July 2, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This takes place during Samurai. I apologize for the too ridiculously long jump in updates._

**July 2, 2025**

So today Z, Sky and I found out the coolest thing! Bridge can actually read minds! Like I don't think it's that he can hear passing thoughts, I think he actually has to focus on it, but that still is really cool. He had been trying to show us that he could so he was reading Z's mind, or at least he said he was. The only problem was the comment was something that you hear young kids say when they want you to think _they_ can read minds. Needless to say Z, Sky and I weren't convinced. But then he read Jack's mind and when Z asked what he was thinking about he said exactly what Bridge said he was thinking. That was so cool! Well Z and I think so, we still think Sky's not convinced.

Another thing that was cool was that we got to meet a Samurai from Japan. That was actually pretty cool.

Well I'll talk to you tomorrow.


	110. July 3, 2025

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: After Samurai and before Dismissed._

**July 3, 2025**

So today when I realized that I've been complaining too much. I was re-reading some of my previous diary entries and I am complaining a bit. And it's not like that's all I want to do. Someday down the road if someone were to look at my diary I don't want them to think that's all I ever did. I don't. I just…I'm not taking back what I've said about Sky or Z or anyone because what I write down is what I'm thinking, but…that's not all. Therefore today's entry is going to be a little bit different; I am going to write things I like about the important people in my life right now, because let's face it things change. I know that five years ago different people would be on that list, but right now, these are more the people that are in my life.

My Mom: I love her. She's very sweet. And ever since knowing all that she was before and the fact that she is a teacher now, it just makes her seem so much more than I already thought she was. She's always been the person I can go to and I'm glad about that.

My Dad: I love my Dad. He's always doing things for me and my Mom. Sometimes he finds the smallest thing to give to do. He'll leave notes for my Mom, especially if he has a business trip, and in that case he leaves me one. And it's not just typed up, he handwrites it. It's those little things that make my Mom feel special that I want from my guy.

Rachel Stead: My agent. She has been with me from the beginning. My Mom and I picked her out and then my Dad agreed. She looks out for me but makes sure she doesn't decide things for me. I got really lucky with her.

Bridge: He is surprisingly a great guy. I will admit I wasn't too sure of him at first, but I trust him completely. He's an amazing friend, and I love how sweet he is with me. Plus he is really smart. Although he does ramble and that…well I just don't know if I'll ever get used to that.

Sky: I will admit that he can be so mean and frustrating. I don't know how someone like him came to be…well actually part of it is because of his Father's death. But I think that is one of the things I like about Sky, his Father died and instead of wallowing in his grief he worked to be a good person. And although he doesn't always have fun, he is a great guy. Someone who I know will get the job done regardless of how things go.

And you know what, I have five more, but I'm really tired, so I think I'll finish them up tomorrow night.


End file.
